Seperated
by NellyBear85
Summary: Edward Masen & Bella Swan were the most popular couple in Forks High. One evening, Edward & his mother were in an accident, but something caused it. Edward was attacked and change. He lived with the Cullens, but he had to stay away from Bella.
1. Opposites

Chapter 1 – Opposites

EPOV

It was another day of school during of my senior year; the home stretch. I was excited because in less than one year's time, I will be leaving for college in California. And my girlfriend of six months will be going with me. Bella was one of the smartest girls in the school.

When she first transferred to Forks High, almost every guy wanted her. Everyone but me. I was too focused on being the star forward on the basketball team. She and I looked at each other from across the cafeteria and I looked away from her first. Everyone in town knew me, Edward Masen.

I moved to Forks from Chicago five years ago with my mom, Elizabeth. We moved after my father passed away. I don't talk about him much. "Yo, Edward. Here comes your girl." "Thanks, Damien." Damien Drake was on the team with me. I turned and saw Bella coming, with our friend, Angela. Angela was my first friend in Forks and now, my best friend.

"Hi, how was class?" Bella asked. Angela waved and went onto the cafeteria. I wrapped my arm around her waist, "Boring. I missed you." She smiled as she curved her hand around my arm, "Ditto." I kissed her lips and hugged her closer. I have never felt this way about anyone. Bella was my opposite; not a big fan of sports, loved to read and kept to herself. Well, opposite definitely attract when it came to us.

We walked to the cafeteria together and I bought her lunch. "You know you don't have to do that," she protested and I looked at her, "And you don't have to say that every day." She giggled and I loved the sound of it. Sometimes we sat with our friends, other times we liked to be alone together. Today, I wanted to have her alone.

"Bella, I got my algebra test back?" Her brown eyes looked up at me and she smiled, "And?" I chuckled as I set our tray down, "I aced it." She laughed, "That's great." My hand reached across the table to cup her cheek, "And it's all because of you helping me." She blushed, my favorite thing in the world, "That and you focus better when SportsCenter isn't on." We laughed together, "Now, I have to take you out to dinner as a thank you."

She tilted her head to the side, "Now you really don't have to do that. I'll cook." I shook my head, "No way. Besides, we need to get out of town. I was thinking we could go to Seattle to your favorite restaurant." Bella loved Le Petite Café and I got us reservations for Friday night. She never wanted to be surprised, but I got away with it a few times. Her eyes softened as she looked at me.

"Edward, no. We don't have to." I gazed into her eyes, "Bell, please let me do this for you." She could never refuse me when I called her "Bell." She sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine." She let me win this time. Next time, it would be her turn. "Good. Friday after school, we leave after lunch and you go home and get ready. By the way, could you wear my favorite dress?" She smiled and blushed, "Ok, I will." She considered that particular dress part of her 'restricted collection.'

She looked down at the table for a moment, "Wait, you said Friday?" her voice changed in the question. I nodded, "Why?" A coy smile came across her face, "Umm, nothing. Just do me a favor?" I loved giving her things. We were leaning towards each other across our table, "Which is?" She bit her lip and the look of it was sexy, "Tell your mom after we go out, you're spending the night at Damien's house. And get him and his brother to go with the story." I was going to ask, but she had my favorite smile on her face. Her dimples deepened as she did that, "Ok….?" She looked away for a moment, then back to me, "Trust me. Just do it." And she winked at me.

BPOV

Edward and I have been together for the majority of the time I was at Forks. I overheard some of his friends ask him why he was with me. "Because she's sweet, beautiful, smart and funny. I like her a lot," I overheard Edward explain, "That and you're mad that I got to her first." His friends had a point though. We were incompatible. I liked books and he liked sports. Until he met me, Edward wasn't very interested in his grades.

He was sure he would get into college through a basketball scholarship. And yet, we worked. He got me somewhat interested in basketball and I got him to focus on his schoolwork, which was a bigger task. Mr. Green asked me to work with Edward as he was struggling in our algebra class. Jessica leaned over to me, "You're so lucky." I scoffed, "Well, I wish it was you and not me. I don't want to waste my time working with someone who isn't interested in learning." Edward looked back at me with an annoyed expression. I didn't care if he overheard me.

I sat in the library waiting for him to come. The clock ticked past 1:30. He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. Completely frustrated, I packed up my bags and left. Outside, I pulled my hood up when Edward arrived. I rolled my eyes and walked away. "Hey, Bella, right?" I looked back at him, "Yes." He shrugged, "Where are you going? We just got here." My eyes narrowed as I turned to look at him, "No, I've been waiting inside for you for half an hour. I have other things to do that tutor some jock."

His green eyes hardened, "Look, you're new, so I'll just let you know. No one talks to me like that." My arms folded, "Maybe not to your face." He opened his mouth top retaliate, but I cut him off, "Look, I really don't give a damn that you're the most popular guy in school or the prize jewel of the basketball team and you think that makes you a star. Well, I don't know how far you think that is going to take you."

"Hey, I have a lot of scholarship offers," he responded with. My head fell to the side, "What if you get hurt and the team doesn't need you anymore. You know all those professors who gave you a free ride is going to expect you to do your work." Edward stared at me for a moment. I looked down away from his eyes. Damn me and my kind heart, "Look, I'm free this evening. If you really want help, come to my house. I can work with you and I only will _if_ you're serious about learning something. Don't think I will be doing all the work and you not do anything." He nodded once and turned away from me.

Much to my surprise, Edward came to my house promptly after school. My eyebrows shot up seeing him on my doorstep. "Let's get to work." He came in and looked around the room. Edward glanced up the stairs. Did he think we would work in my bedroom? I turned down the hall to the kitchen, "Are you coming?" He looked at me with a look of disappointment. What was it with boys in this town?

After an hour of work, Edward was starting to get the work. "Well, actually, I would like to work with you more," he said. My eyes widened a bit, "Really?" He held up a hand, "You were right about me. I mean you laid everything out in black and white and no one has ever done that." My arms folded as they rested on the tabletop, "Yea and I'm sorry about that. I was in a bad mood." "Because I left you waiting." There was a kind side to Edward. Maybe he should show that a bit more. From then, Edward and I got closer. He and I were opposites, but we still cared deeply about each other.

After lunch, Edward and I went to Calculus together. Knowing him, the prospects for Friday night was running through his mind. What he doesn't know is that my dad was going on an extended fishing trip in Canada and he was leaving Friday morning and he wasn't coming back until Sunday evening. I was going to have Edward spend the night at my house.

After school, I went straight home while Edward had basketball practice. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I was alone for a little while. While the steaks were in the oven, I began to tidy up my room. Everything was put away and I had to pick up some candles for Friday night. Also, I needed to change my bed sheets and pick out something for that night. "Bella?" Charlie called. "Yea, Dad. I'm upstairs," I called back. "Ok, by the way, Edward's here."

Edward always came over for dinner. His mother worked late in Tacoma and I made enough for him and Ms. Elizabeth. "Ok, be right there." I surveyed my room once more before going downstairs. I walked down the stairs thinking about how I was going to provide music for the evening. My dad's stereo in his bedroom; perfect.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I almost tripped over Edward's gym bag. "Edward! I've asked you a million times to not leave your bag at the bottom of the stairs," I kicked it to the front door. "Sorry Mom," he called from the living room. I heard my dad muffle his laugh. I picked up a cushion from the air chair and threw it at the back of Edward's head. He looked back and I ran into the kitchen before he got up from the couch.

The steaks were sizzling as the got them out of the oven and I began making the salad and mashed potatoes. I was pulling the dishes out of the cabinet, when Edward came into the kitchen. "I'll set the table," he whispered while wrapping his arms around my waist. He brushed my hair out of the way and began kissing my neck. My body jolted from the soft caress. "Edward, stop," I whispered and turned around to face him, "my dad's in the living room."

He looked behind himself and then back to me, "It's worth it," and he pressed his lips to mine. I laughed under his kiss, "You better stop. You don't want to start something you can't finish." I smiled and pushed him away. The food was set on the table, "Dad, dinner's ready." Charlie huffed loudly as he got up from the couch, "Thanks Bella." The three of us ate together.

My dad and Edward discussed the basketball team, while I read Pride & Prejudice. When ever they talked sports, I just tuned them out. When I first moved to Forks, Charlie made it very clear that he thought none of the boys in town were good enough for me. When he came home and saw that I was tutoring Edward, he was happy about that. Someone he could talk sports with. When dinner was done, Charlie went off to the living room. Edward cleared the table and began on the dishes. "Once again, you made a wonderful dinner," Edward complimented. "Thank you and here," I took a plate out of the microwave, "this is for your mom." I handed him the plate and he held my wrist.

He placed the plate on the counter and kissed me, "Thanks, Bell. "He kissed me again, his arms tight around, "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him, "Ok." Edward turned for the door. "Good night, Charlie," Edward waved as Charlie laid on the couch. "Good night, Edward and tell your mother I said hi." He nodded, "I will." Edward and I walked out to his car and he kissed me again. Edward spun me, leaning me against the side of his car and tightened his hold on me.

I sighed, hearing my heart pound in my ears, "Edward, stop," I said as he kissed my neck. He groaned against me, "I can't help it. You are too beautiful." I stroked his nose with my finger, "So are you. Now get out of here." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I watched him drive off and went back inside.

Friday during lunch, I told Angela that I was leaving early. She smiled, "No problem. I'll take notes. Just have fun, Bella," she wished me. "Thanks, Ang." Jessica looked across the table, then went back to talk to Lauren. Jessica didn't speak to me much now. She wasn't happy that I was dating Edward. She had a crush on him since he and his mother moved to Forks. Lauren Mallory and I never got along, so she was never a problem for me.

After the bell rang, I went for my truck. Edward was next to my truck, leaning against his silver Volvo. He put his hands on my face, "Go home and make yourself even more beautiful. And don't worry, Damien is covering for me. What are we doing tonight?" I shook my head, "Ah-ah-ah, that's my surprise for you. Give me an hour." He held my door open for me, "I'm holding you to that." I climbed into my truck and drove to the dry cleaners to pick up my dress.

The truck wheezed as I pushed it to its limits as I raced home. Inside, I sprinted inside and started my shower. In my room, everything was ready. There were vanilla scent candles all over the room, new bed sheets and I got a decent radio for my room. My shower was quick, then I began to curl my hair. At his request, I wore Edward's favorite dress; a black mini dress, that was strapless with a beaded bodice. The skirt stopped mid thigh. I bought this dress when I took Edward out for his birthday in June. Of course, Charlie never saw it. He would say it was illegal for his little girl to wear this.

I wore my sapphire earrings Edward had given me for my birthday and grabbed my black clutch purse. This was a rare occasion that I actually put on some lip gloss and wore hazelnut body splash. The scent of it drove Edward wild. The doorbell rang as I was putting on my strappy black heels.

"Hello, Edward." He smiled as he took in my ensemble, "You do not disappoint. I may not want to take you out now." This was Edward's favorite and I loved the smile it brought to his face. I giggled, "No, I helped you passed that test, so you have to feed me." We smiled at each other and walked to his car. Edward opened my door. The car was warm from the heater.

He was in his seat and inhaled, "You don't play fair." He could smell the hazelnut. Edward leaned over to me and breathed deeply at my neck, "Not at all." I pushed him away with one hand and he drove us to Seattle. Edward didn't like to follow the speed limits. When we arrived in the city, Edward drove to my favorite restaurant. "Edward, you didn't have to do this." Edward knew how much I loved this place. After a lovely dinner, we went dancing. I was nowhere near as good as he was, but thanks to Edward, I was getting better.

After dinner and our long drive, Edward dropped me off. The car stood in front of my house with the head lights off. "Ok, park your car at Damien's and come back in an hour. But leave your car there, ok? When you get back, use the spare key. I'll be waiting in my room." He nodded and leaned closer to kiss me. Damien lived down the street for me. Luck was with me that Edward didn't know my dad was away before now. Edward drove off and I went to take another quick shower. The warm water soothed my frantic nerves.

Once my body was calm, I went to my room and lit the candles. The pajama pants I bought for him was laid out and I put on my new nightgown. It was sapphire blue with a black lace and thin straps that crossed at my back. There were only five minutes left before Edward was back. The music began to plan and the lights were turned off. My heart was pounding in my chest like crazy. I was going to have the house to myself all night and I was spending it with Edward.

I went to the bathroom and put on more of my hazelnut body splash. My palms waved back and forth, trying to cool myself down. My eyes were panicked as they looked back at me in the mirror. I had to calm down. This was it; I was ready. I want to be with Edward.

The key turned the lock of the front door. Shoes came up the stairs and my body slumped to the floor. It's only Edward. He was in my room and I heard him chuckle. Let him have a minute. I forced myself to get off the floor and quietly open the bathroom. Edward stepped into my room. The lights of the candles made him look even more handsome. Squaring my shoulders, I walked across the hall to my room. Edward was looking at my radio, "Hello, Mr. Masen," I said, leaning in the doorway.

He turned and saw me. His eyes popped as he saw my revealing nightgown, "Very nice. But what is all this for?" I crossed the room, "Well, I thought we could have a sleepover. Charlie won't be back until Sunday." I took his hand and sat him on my bed. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "That sounds like a plan."

I leaned in to kiss him. Edward moved to lie on top of me. His lips moved down to my neck, where he inhaled and sighed. He sat up and took off his jacket. His eyes held mine as I did this. Edward stood and began to undress. I slide back to the head of the bed and got under the covers. He ignored the pajamas I had for him.

I've never seen Edward undressed. He smiled and got into the bed with me. He brushed my hair back and kissed me again. He leaned me back and laid on top of me again. Edward kissed me very gently and pulled back to look me in the face, "Bella, I love you." I gasped; that was the first time he told me that.

He wasn't just telling me this because of what we were about to do. I believed he meant, "I love you too." Edward caressed my thigh and kissed the hollow of my neck. And we began to express our love for each other.


	2. Perfect

Chapter 2 – Perfect

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up in Edward's arms. His chest moved slowly against my back and I felt his steady breath on my neck. Carefully moving his arm, I slipped out of bed and went downstairs. My legs were a little stiff, but it wasn't bad. In the kitchen, I began to make Edward breakfast, smiling the whole time. Last night was so amazing. I felt like I would bust. After setting his breakfast on a large plate, I carried it upstairs. He was still sound asleep. I sat the plate on my nightstand and kissed his forehead.

He woke up and pulled me into his arms. Underneath the covers, Edward had no clothes on. I felt every part of him through my nightgown. Edward held me tightly against his body as he kissed my hair. "Thanks for breakfast," he whispered into my hair. I looked up to him and kissed his neck. Edward kissed along my cheek to my lips. He wanted me again and I gave in. The two of us ignored the fact that his food was getting cold.

My eyes opened and saw it was after 12 in the afternoon. My head was resting on Edward's chest and he was playing with my hair. I smiled and sat up, "When did you eat?" He chuckled lightly, "While you were talking in your sleep." I grimaced; I forgot that I did. "Oh boy. What did I say?" He smiled and kissed my lips, "My name and that you loved me." Edward pulled at my shoulders, adjusting me to lay on the pillow with him, "I can't believe that I fell in love with you. Me; the basketball star falling for the bookworm."

I scowled deeply at him, "And me, falling in love with a jock." We laughed at our causal high school terms, "I am going to go and take a shower." I sat, but Edward grabbed my wrist, "I'll help." The steam from the shower clouded the room. The warm water soaked through his and my hair. Water drifted down our faces as we kissed. He leaned me against the slick tile wall, keeping my body pinned beneath his. I really hope Charlie would take another trip soon.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day together, lounging in the living room and watching movies. He taught me some card games and I was already beating him. "Beginner's luck," he snorted as I beat him at another game of Uno. I smiled, "Of course you would say that. You're such a sore loser." He looked at me, "Fine, now it's time for some strip poker." I smiled coyly, "I may have to start losing on purpose." Edward stayed for the night again. His green eyes peered into mine, "I can't leave my lucky charm alone."

On Sunday, Edward spent the day with Damien, so that they would have stories to tell his mother. I pouted childishly as he was leaving. He leaned down to kiss me, "When's dinner?" I giggled while his lips drifted down my neck, "6, as always. I would say invite Damien, but I don't want rumors to start about me." He agreed, "Besides, I really don't want to share your cookies with him. They're all mine." I pushed at his chest, "Out!"

At school, everyone was a buzz with upcoming basketball games. The team was getting ready for the playoffs. Edward drummed his fingers nervously. I took them into my hand. He just wanted the game over. "Don't worry, Edward. You are going to win the game. Stop stressing yourself out." He stroked my cheek, "I love you and thank you for having so much faith in me." We were on the shore of First Beach, sitting on a tree bench. Edward pulled me closer to his side as we watched the waves.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward," someone called from behind. I turned and to see Jacob Black coming towards us. Jacob was my childhood friend and Edward didn't like it. "Hey Jake," I greeted. Edward didn't like Jacob much. He thought Jacob had a crush on me. I stood and hugged him, "Oh no, why did you cut your hair?" I looked up and saw his hair was cropped short. He smiled, "It's easier." Edward stood up behind me, "Hey Jacob. How have you been?" Edward asked, while taking my waist.

Jacob smiled wryly, "Good. Just running around with my friends. How about you? Think you guys have a chance in the playoffs?" Jacob knew Edward didn't care much for him, but he knew how to lighten Edward up; talk about sports. He was such as guy. Edward sniffed, "Good. We're really confident and I am too, as long as I have my lucky charm with me," Edward breathed against my cheek and hugged my waist. I smiled at him, "Yea, right."

I reached out and touched Jacob's arm, "By the way, my dad has been asking about you lately. Why don't you …." Under my fingertips, Jacob's skin was very hot. My eyebrows pulled together as I felt the heat, "Jake, are you sick? Your skin is so hot." Jacob looked like he was blushing, "No. I'm fine. I was just running and my temperature hasn't dropped yet." I nodded once, "Alright." I didn't believe that. Maybe he didn't want to tell the truth around Edward. Edward kept his arm around me while I spoke to Jacob.

"Bell, let's get going. I want to get to Port Angeles before it's too late." Edward would never rush me unless he really wanted us to go. I've explained to him that Jacob was only a friend, but he didn't care. To him, he didn't want another guy crushing on me with him around. I smiled, "Ok." My eyes looked to Jacob, "We're going to the movies. I'll talk to you later." Jacob nodded, "Alright, see you guys later. And good luck at the game, Edward." Edward smiled, "Thanks. See ya."

Edward drove to Port Angeles in silence. I stared at him for a long moment, "Edward, what's the matter? You've been so quiet since we left the beach." He sighed deeply and it was almost a growl, "That kid is pissin' me off." I smiled at his jealousy, "Edward, he's a friend and that's it. Besides, I love you and there's nothing he can do about that." I took off my seatbelt and began kissing his cheek. His hard expression melted away as he chuckled, "Bell, you better stop or we'll never make it to the movies." I shrugged, "It's worth it." The car slowed to a stop and Edward wrapped his arms around me. His lips were on mine. "You are such a temptress, but let's go to the movies," he said against my lips.

It was the day of the big game and everyone was excited. Ms. Elizabeth took the day off to come and cheer Edward on with me. Edward was a bit jumpy when I found him before the game. My fingers twined through his, "Don't worry. You're an amazing player," I explained. He nodded slowly, while gritting his teeth, "Yea. After this, I still can't breathe. We have finals and everything." My hand took his face, "Hey, none of that. Focus on your game and we'll celebrate when you win." Edward was always nervous before his games. This was my pep-talk for him.

He hugged me, "Thanks Bell. You really are my lucky charm." I kissed him and smiled. I loved kissing Edward more than anything in the world. Behind Edward, there was Alice Cullen. She was the most reclusive student in the school. Her brother, Emmett Cullen and foster siblings, Rosalie & Jasper Hale graduated last year. She was all alone in the school. Sometimes I spoke to her. It felt safer without her siblings. Emmett seemed like the type who liked to fight. Rosalie kind of seemed like a snob and Jasper always looked like he was in pain.

"Hey, Alice," I called to her. She looked to me and smiled, "Hi Bella. Hi Edward." Alice came over to us; she moved so gracefully, "Edward, are you nervous?" He smiled confidently, "No way. I'm winning this game for Bella." Alice giggled, "That's so sweet. I know you will do great. I'll see you two later." Alice pranced away and I watched after her, "I like her." Alice was more graceful than a ballerina. Edward chuckled once, "I do too. She's really nice, unlike her siblings. Oh well, I better get inside." The locker room was just down the hall, "Good luck, tiger."

At the game, I sat with Angela, her boyfriend Eric and Ms. Elizabeth. The score got close as the game progressed. I jumped to my feet as Edward was knocked on his back. His mother stood with me, as did half the crowd. Sweat pooled down Edward's forehead and shoulders. He looked straight at me. I nodded once and smiled. He was back on his feet and got the ball. Ms. Elizabeth patted my arm as she worried about her only son.

After a long game, Edward made the winning shot. Everyone jumped out onto the court and raised Edward onto their shoulders. Eric, Angela, Ms. Elizabeth and I stayed in the bleachers and waited for Edward. The cheerleaders' chants filled the air along with roaring applause and cheers. Ms. Elizabeth and I walked down the bleachers slowly as Edward was making his way through the crowds.

"I am so proud of him," his mother gushed. I hugged her shoulders, "I am too. I knew he could do it." Ms. Elizabeth and I waited by the exit, when Edward finally looked in our direction. He ran over to us and we hugged him. Edward looked just like his father, with some of his mother's features; they had the same green eyes and bronze hair. He finally reached us, holding the game ball. "Edward, you did amazing," Ms. Elizabeth said as she hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Mom."

She looked at me, "I'll see you at home. Don't be too late." She left us alone. We waited for his mother to be out of sight. "That's my superstar," I praised. He circled his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine, "I just needed my lucky charm," he whispered against my mouth. "Shut up," I whispered back. Damien caught up with us as we turned to leave the gym, "Edward, we're going to First Beach. You comin'?" He looked at me, "We'll catch up."

Half the school was at the cliffs at First Beach, chatting lively around the bonfire. Some of the La Push kids joined us, having seen the game themselves. Jacob was there and Edward was happy. As he put it, he didn't want to share his lucky charm. Edward and I forgot anyone else was there as we leaned against a tree, molding our lips to each other. My leg bent against his. I never told anyone I lost my virginity. If Jessica found out, then the whole school would know. I didn't need that in my life.

My arms were tight around Edward's neck as he leaned me against the tree. I breathed wildly as his lips went down to my neck. His body was responding to mine and I felt him pressing into me. "Edward, we should stop." Hands drifted under my shirt, making me jump. The air was cold and it dropped the temperature of Edward's skin. His thumb brushed over my thin bra, "I know we should, but I want to thank you for being there with me tonight." I bit down hard on my lip, "That was you, not me." Edward leaned down to kiss me again.

His hands undid the button of my jeans. I jumped again, "Edward!" He ignored me, pushing his frame against mine. My fingers pressed into his arm as I felt him drift himself against me. My body melted against his, feeling the full length of him. My body yearned to be with his. My eyes closed as he kissed me again. "You want to do it in the forest?" Edward smiled his crooked smile, "When in Forks?" My teeth chattered quietly as Edward pulled himself away from me, "I should get you home. And remember, we're going to Port Angeles this weekend."

My eyes narrowed at him, while trying to ignore the growing urges within me. "I don't forget going out with you," I said teasingly. He kissed me again and it didn't help. My heart was beating in my ears. Urges were tearing away at me; I had to be with him. We stared into each other's eyes. Edward pulled my hand, walking us further into the forest. The ground was dark from the thick canopy and setting sun. We walked further away from the cliffs, leaving everyone behind. When neither of us could hear the sounds of the other, Edward and I joined with one another.

At Port Angeles, Edward paid for my movie ticket. He took my hand as we walked into the theater, "Where do you want to go after the movie?" "Wherever you want." Edward cast his eyes down at me, "If you say so." After the movie, we had a quiet dinner at La Bella. "Table for two?" he asked the hostess. Her eyes danced for a moment, "Right this way." I knew that look on any girl; she was impressed with Edward's looks. It was annoying when we went out to eat and the waitress would try to flirt with him. He never responded, but it still got on my nerves.

After several failed attempts of trying to get his attention, the waitress came back with our check, "Well I hope you and your _sister_," she glanced at me, "enjoy your evening." My eyes widened, "Sister?" I asked in disbelief. I jumped to my feet, "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Edward got up quickly, laughing and holding my shoulders, "Bell, sit down!" He pushed me back into my seat, "Why did you let her stupid comment get to you?"

My shoulders slumped, "Because that was just disrespectful." Edward shook his head and placed the money on the table. I stood up slowly this time and pulled on my jacket. The waitress really got to me, but it only made Edward laugh. He stood in front of me, zipping up my jacket for me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My arms circled around him, holding myself to him. He paused for a moment, "Would anyone kiss their sister this way?" I smiled as he kissed me again. "Let's go home, lucky charm." Edward took my hand and guided me out of the restaurant. Behind us, there was a dull thud. I looked back to see the waitress at our table and she looked upset. I never questioned him, but I knew he saw her and kissed me on purpose. I swear some times, Edward reads my mind.

After the drive back to Forks, Edward's car stopped in from of my house. "Are you going to come in?" I asked. "Can't," he said, sounding down, "Mom and I have to go to Portland. We'll be back the day after tomorrow. I'll call you when I get back," Edward had a lock of my hair and was playing with it between his fingers. I sighed deeply, "Do you really have to go?" He laughed once, "Yes. It's family business. Don't worry, I'll be back so quickly, you won't have time to miss me."

I scoffed loudly, "Wanna bet?" I slumped into my seat, folding my arms. He chuckled and leaned closer to kiss the corner of my mouth, "You look so cute when you pout." He kissed me again and third time, until I started to smile. His fingers were tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. Our mouths were against each other then. This kiss was intense. Edward didn't want to let me go and I didn't want him to. I hated being apart from him. _Don't worry_, I told myself, _he'll be back soon_. _Just not soon_ _enough_. He finally released me, "I love you." I grazed the tip of his nose with mine, "I love you too and I'll be waiting."

EPOV

Mom and I drove to Portland to tend to some family business. Now that I was eighteen, I was entitled to receive the rest of my inheritance from my father and I had to decide who my beneficiaries were. I argued with mom that I had time to figure out the last part, but she wanted out of the way. With the sudden death of my father, she wasn't leaving things to chance.

My car was part of my inheritance, but Mom decided I could get it earlier. My father, Edward Anthony Masen Sr. was a smart man. He made many investments that were successful and lucrative. When he died, he left everything for me and my mother in trust funds. I never knew how much my trust fund was and I never wanted to know. "Mom, this isn't necessary. I have time to figure that out," I explained on the way, trying to sway her. She only smiled, "Edward, your father was taken from us so suddenly. I know it seems silly to an eighteen year old. You feel like you'll live forever. This is just a precaution. Please, Edward. It will give me a peace of mind."

She looked at me with her green eyes, the same as mine. I shook my head; there was no point to argue. My mother was stubborn and hard-headed; just like me. I always thought I was right, something she said in got from Dad. As we reached the attorney's office, I knew who I wanted to leave my possessions to; Bella. Mom may not like it, but its what I want.

From my father, he left me $750,000. Our local attorney, Mr. Andrews went through the forms sent over from the Chicago office. His pen scrawled over some forms writing down our wishes. I cleared my throat, ensuring my voice wasn't shaky, "Alright, in case something happens to my mother, want everything to go to Isabella Marie Swan." My mother looked at me in shock. Her hand fell onto the arm rest of her seat, "Edward, you sure you want to do that?" I nodded, "Besides you, she's all I have."

My mother didn't completely approve, but she didn't quarrel with me. If things change between me and Bella, I could change the stipulations of the will. Mom sighed quietly, "If that is what you want, to leave it to your girlfriend." She said the last word with an attitude; I didn't like it. "I am leaving everything to Edward," Mom told Mr. Andrews. She refused to look at me as she spoke. Thinking about some of things, another thought came to me, "I want to lock away $200,000 for when I am done with high school."

Mom and I looked at each, "It's to pay for school." She nodded in agreement, "That's smart." Mr. Andrews wrote everything out, "Very good. The forms will be created and placed into your file." Mom stood up and shook Mr. Andrews's hand, "Thank you for your help." She and I left the office and had dinner together. I felt better knowing that I would be able to have something to provide for Bella. She was someone I was going to hold onto in my life.

"Mom, I want to ask you something?" She looked at me from her menu, "Yes, dear?" I sighed, "How would you feel if I gave Bella Grandmother's ring?" She gasped and the menu fell into her lap, "Edward, you always said you'd give that ring to the girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with." I nodded once, remembering that promise very well, "I know. And I feel that that's going to be Bella." Her shoulders dropped and her head fell to the side. I could only laugh at her expression, "Mom, I've told her I love her and she loves me too." Mom began to smile, "My son is in love. Edward, don't get me wrong. I love Bella, but you're still young. See what else is out there."

I shook my head, "Mom, she and I are going to college together. And I don't want anyone else. Please, Mom. This is what I want. I love being with her and she's gotten me to focus on my schoolwork. Face it, she's a miracle worker." My mom laughed and I joined her. Before Bella, I was on the verge of flunking out of school. If it weren't for my couches pressuring my teachers, I would have.

"You're just like your father," Mom said, "when you've found someone; you stay with them, no matter what anyone says. You love them unconditionally." She shook her head, "Ok, when we get home, I'll give you the ring." During dinner, we discussed my plans for college and what I could do once I graduated. The first thing I wanted to do after college was marry Bella, but I didn't mention that.

After dinner, Mom and I checked into a hotel. Neither of us was up to driving back to Forks tonight. The first thing I did once I was in my room was call Bella. It was almost 11pm when I picked up the phone. I hoped Charlie wouldn't answer. "Hello," she answered with sleep in her voice. "Hey Bell." She sighed, "Hi Edward. How's Portland?" I chuckled, "It would have been better if you were here. And not just because I have this room to myself."

She giggled, "Yea, that's not the reason. Were you able to do what you needed?" She yawned over the phone, "Yes, Bell. I just called to say good night. You should get back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She sighed, "That's too far away, but I will try to make it. I love you." I loved hearing her say that, "I love you too, Bell. Good night." "Good night." I hung up the phone and went to take my shower. I laid in bed, thinking about how much I wanted to get back to Forks. I wanted to see Bella.

I thought about the ring and the expression on her face when I would give it to her. Bella would be beyond surprised. A few more hours and I'll see her again. The bed felt cold and empty without her next to me. I thought about her arm over my body and the thought helped me fall asleep.

It was raining really hard on the drive home. "Edward, slow down. We'll be back soon enough," my mom cautioned me. Not soon enough for me. I know I just saw Bella yesterday, but I hated being away from her for more than a day. My body cried to hold her. To calm my nerves, I thought about the letter in my suitcase. I wrote it to Bella expressing every emotion I had for her and that I wanted to give her my grandmother's ring.

The rain was lightening, so my mom and I rolled down our windows. Music drifted out the window, while Mom and I talked. She enjoyed Portland and hoped to come back soon. "Well, your birthday is coming up? Maybe Charlie and Bella could come with us." My mom smiled at me, "That would be nice. Chief Swan needs to get out of town more often." We were driving along the river, when something smashed into the passenger side of the car. I slammed the brakes and the car skidded. I fought with the steering wheel, trying to maintain control of the car.

A thick tree slammed into my door and I groaned from the impact. "Mom…. Mom, are you alright?" I breathed. The stinging pain in my arm was bad, but I had to see that Mom was okay. She didn't answer me. I looked over to her and she was unconscious. I ripped off my seat belt and checked her, ignoring my own pain. She was still breathing, just knocked out. I sighed and looked around to see what hit the car. Outside of my mom's window were three people or at least, I thought they were people? They were too still, especially for people who just witnessed an accident. I tried to get my mom upright when something took off her door.

I tried to grip my mother's body but something smashed the windshield. Shattered glass fell around us and cut cutting me. The woman with wild red hair and the man with long black hair stood on the hood of the car. The second man with dark blond hair pulled my mother from the car. I reached for her, when I was pulled from the smash vehicle. The two strangers pinned me to the hood and I could feel shards of glass cut into my back. They kneeled over me, smiling. Their eyes were red and their skin was pale. The woman lifted my bleeding wrist to her mouth.

She was stronger than I was as I tried to pull away my wrist. The man shifted my head and exposed my neck. The hold was too tight. There was a deep slashing in my neck and my wrist. I screamed, until the strangers clamped down on my throat. I couldn't breathe while feeling this pain.

My teeth gritted from the pain. I forced my eyes to open and I saw the other man. He bent over my mother's chest. I wanted to yell for help, but I was barely holding on. Is this how I was going to die?

Suddenly the two that were holding me snapped their heads up. The other one with my mother took her body and threw it into the river. My eyes widened as I saw her fall into the deep water. My fingers clinched into a fist, wanting to hurt that one. His bright red eyes looked at me and I froze. "Let's get out of here. I hear someone coming, fast," the blond man said.

The others looked down at me. The female straightened and leaped off the car. The black haired man released me and they were gone. My vision was tricking me as I watched them disappear into the trees. They moved like three blurs. The pain of their bites faded into intense burning at my wrist and neck. The burning felt like it was moving through my body. I screamed out loud.

"Emmett, don't bother with them. Edward's still alive. They didn't kill him." My eyes were hazy as I was moved. The voices of the ones near me were familiar; Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale standing. Emmett sounded like he was snarling, "Let's get him to Carlisle. He'll know what to do." Air flew past us, but I couldn't feel it. The burning grew into blazing fires within my veins. The pain was beyond anything.

"Oh no. Not Edward Masen. Bella's going to be devastated." I recognized the voice, "Alice?" I asked through the pain. She came into my sight, but her face wasn't clear because of the cloud in my eyes, "I'm sorry, Edward." Why was she sorry? What was happening?

"What happened?" there was another voice. Someone touched my head, "Edward, it will be fine. The pain will last for a while, but it'll get better. Do not worry, we will help you." What was going on? Why was I here? I just wanted to see Bella. No matter this pain, it would have been better if she were with me.


	3. Shattered

Chapter 3 – Shattered

BPOV

I was a little energetic while making dinner. Edward would be here soon, though I tried to not think about it. Time went by slower when I watched on the clock. It was after 6pm; Charlie should have been home by now. Why was everyone running late tonight? While setting the table, the doorbell rang. I half ran to answer it; thinking it was Edward. The bell rang again and I felt like an anxious puppy running to the door. I practically ripped the door handle off. Calm, I told myself, don't seem too anxious.

I didn't let the disappointment show; it was Jacob and Billy. "Hey Jake. Hi Billy." Disappointment was in my voice. Jacob beamed at me, "Hey Bella. We came by to see Charlie." I smiled, "He's not home yet. But you must be psychic, because I just finished making dinner. Come on in." I stepped aside as Jacob wheeled his dad into the house. Billy settled next to the table, "How have you been?" Where was Edward already? He didn't say what time he'd be here. Billy's question was almost lost to me. "Oh, fine. Just aced my history exam. How have you been?"

I served them some of the chicken fajitas. Jacob almost finished all of them. I thought Edward had an appetite. Billy watched the game, while Jacob and I played cards on the floor. I sat up, trying to stretch out the stiffness in my legs, "Wow, it's after 8. Where's my dad already? I'm really getting worried." Jacob looked up at the clock, "Don't worry, Bells. He'll be home soon." I grimaced, "Maybe." Where was my dad? And where was Edward? If he weren't coming, he would have called. I was really getting nervous. Neither of them would have gone this long without calling.

Jacob, Billy and I began to watch a movie after the game. It was after 9, when I heard a car pulling up in front of the house. Whether it was Edward or Charlie; I was just relieved that one of them was here. Keys turned in the lock; Charlie. Ok, Edward, you better have a good excuse. "Dad, how come you're so late? Jake and Billy are here…."

I trailed off when I noticed my dad looked at me with concern. I knew this look; he was trying to keep something from me. "Bells, you'd better sit down. There's something I need to tell you." Charlie had me sit in the living room. Jacob stood; his head higher than Charlie's and sat beside me. Charlie barely smiled at Billy, before turning to me. "Bella, I really don't know how to tell you this." He hesitated, "But, umm." I looked to Jacob, then to Charlie, "What is it?" He sighed deeply, "It's part of the reason why I'm late. There was a car accident." My heart stopped as he spoke.

"Elizabeth's car was found on the side of the road, smashed into a tree. The windshield was gone and the passenger door was detached." In my chest, my heart shattered. The small bits clattered down in my body. "Dad…. was Edward in the car?" Tears filled my eyes, afraid to hear the answer. Charlie came over and crouched down in front of me. Jacob put his arm over my shoulders, ready to support me. "Not when the car was found. There was blood found on the scene. We found Elizabeth's body on the river bank a few miles away."

He squeezed my trembling hand, "But we can't find Edward. From what it looked like, he was driving and their car was knocked off the road. It looks like someone took Edward's body."

_Edward's body. _My entire body began to tremble and my breath came out in short huffs. I took my hands from Charlie and covered my face, to let out an ear-splitting scream. This wasn't happening. Edward wasn't gone. He wasn't missing. My head was shaking wildly. This wasn't true. It was a bad dream. I'll wake up and see Edward at school. "No, no, NO!" I screamed, hitting my fists again the sides of my head. My dad stopped me and wrapped his arms around me. This couldn't be happening. I cried uncontrollably into his chest. I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder and Charlie released me, "Come on."

I went to him and cried into Jacob's chest. I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. No, this wasn't real. This is only a nightmare. This wasn't fair. I finally met someone and fall in love with him, now he was taken away. Jacob was trying to calm me. He had us sit on the couch. I cried a river with my face pressed into his neck. Charlie was giving Billy more information about the accident.

I stood quickly, Jacob standing with me. "No, no. This isn't true. I… I….," my words were garbled by my cries. "I can't hear this right now," I said between sobs. Jacob put his arm around my back and walked me into the kitchen. I sat woodenly at the table, my hands still trembling. "Bella, can I get you anything?" he asked. I shook my head, then broke out into another uncontrollable cry, letting my head fall onto my arm that rested on the table. This couldn't be real. Edward and his mother couldn't be gone.

It was confirmed that Ms. Elizabeth was dead. But what about Edward? Maybe whoever took Edward was taking care of him or getting him to a hospital. Maybe he was in a hospital bed right now, recovering from the crash. They just didn't know who he was. He didn't drive with his wallet in this pocket. It must still be in the car. That thought, as weak as it was, was able to help stop my cries long enough for me to calm down. My head began to pound from a terrible headache. I didn't have to say anything. Jacob set a glass of water on the table, with two aspirin. After drinking the water and aspirin, I staggered to my feet.

Jacob held my shoulders and walked with me up to my room. He sat me on the edge of my bed while I just stared at the floor. More of my tears came down my face. Jacob kneeled down in front of me, "Bella..." I shook my head, not wanting to talk. Jacob stood then, ready to leave. "Jake, could you just sit with me? Please?" My voice broke on the last word.

He sat with me and put his arm over my shoulders. His weight sank into the mattress and I fell against him, almost feeling lifeless. I leaned into his chest and cried. Jacob just let me cry. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Edward couldn't be gone. He has to be out there somewhere; waiting for me to find him. It was another weak comfort, but it was there. Edward was alive somewhere and we were going to find each other.

EPOV

I writhed in pain for three days. Through the pain, all I did was think about Bella. What was she doing? What did people tell her? While I thought of her, the burning was leaving my body, but it was increasing at my heart. The heat and pain increased at my heart, making it beat faster. My eyes shut, feeling the pain grow. Then with a final thump, my heart stopped. I opened my eyes and everything was so defined. Breathing deeply and I caught the scent of baked bread, ocean water and chocolate.

Part of my mind was fixed on Bella. I was alive, so I could see her. My body sat up rapidly, before my mind could give the command. I was in an office. The last thing I remembered was Dr. Carlisle Cullen sitting with me while I was in pain. Dr. Cullen stood with Emmett and Jasper by the office door. What was going on? "Where am I?" I finally asked. My voice sounded different. Dr. Cullen stepped towards me, "Do you remember anything I told you in the last few days?"

I thought back through my pain and remembered Dr. Cullen speaking to me. He told me he and his family were vampires. Dr. Cullen explained that my mother and I were attack by nomadic vampires and they killed my mother. Most importantly, as vampires, they did not hunt people. The Cullens drank the blood of animals.

"Yes, I remember." In my mind, I remembered the ones who attack the car; two men and one red haired woman. Their faces were like shimmers in a pond. The fiery red hair wasn't clear, but I still remembered. My lip twitched as I tried not to sneer, "Where are the ones who did this?" Jasper stepped forward, "Alice sees them in Seattle." My eyes narrowed a bit. Alice sees them? I'll ask later. I nodded, "And they killed my mother?"

"Yes, they did. Emmett and I were hunting when we heard the car crash. Normally, we wouldn't have gone near an accident, in the risk of smelling human blood, but we caught the scent of the trio and we went to investigate. We don't allow others to hunt in our area. When we arrived, they ran off, leaving you alive." I remember when they found me. I felt an urge to run out and find the ones who did this to me.

Jasper looked at me, "You must be thirsty." I thought about that, was I really a vampire? There was a burning in my throat. But, another feeling came over me; I wanted to see Bella. "Yea, but that can wait. I have to go see Bella." Emmett, Jasper and Dr. Cullen looked between each other. "What?" I asked. They were looking at each other.

I felt the urge to attack them. "Edward," Dr. Cullen came closer to me and I stepped back, "You can't see her." I exhaled sharply and the flow of air was awkward, "Fine. After I hunt, or whatever it is I need to do." Dr. Cullen looked down, then back to me, "No, Edward. You can't see her again. The town believes you're dead. Well, missing, but soon, they will call off the search and pronounce you dead. Bella already knows this."

My eyes widened and my lips curled back from my teeth; an odd, yet necessary reaction, "But I'm not. I'll just explain that I was in the forest and I just woke up. That'll show I'm still alive." Dr. Cullen shook his head, "No, Edward. You are a newborn vampire. You will need time to control your impulses. Besides, Bella's human. The scent of her blood may be too tempting to you. You may kill her." I stepped back, "I would never do that to her."

How could he say that? Think that? I would never do anything to hurt Bella. Dr. Cullen patted my shoulder, "Edward, it may take you years to get yourself under control. As far as Bella is concerned, I'm sorry to say, you are dead. You must try to forget her."

I looked away from Dr. Cullen, out the glass wall. I was a vampire. In the glass, there was my reflection looking back at me. My skin was snow white, my hair was brighter and my eyes were a vivid red. I would terrify Bella is she saw me like this; a living corpse. From my basic knowledge of vampires, I was immortal. That I could deal with; I had no other choice. I would cope to this, but I could never cope with the fact that I could never see Bella again. This was a fate worse than death. I remembered her, but the memory was murky. I remembered her smile, her touch and above all, her eyes.

While I was burning, Dr. Cullen told me that my human memories would fade away. I would hold Bella in my mind for the rest of my life. I swore to myself, when I get control and I will see her again. Who cares what this doctor thinks? I cannot live like he does and not see the one I love.

Even if she cannot see me, I would not live this life without being able to see her again. I won't be able to hold her, won't be able to touch her, but I will see her. I will hear her. And, no matter what, I will not kill her. I love Bella and I will never hurt her. I knew she was already in pain because she believes I'm dead. I left everything to her. I just pray that will bring her some comfort. This was unbearable. I was in love with Bella, but to her, I had to remain dead. How was I going to live with that?


	4. Grieving

Chapter 4 – Grieving

BPOV

Three months since the car accident. Three months since my heart shattered. The first week after, I didn't leave my room. Jacob and Angela came to see me daily. Angela tried to keep herself from crying in front of me, but I could see it. Her eyes were red and there were trails of dried tears down her cheeks. "How are you feeling?" she asked. She noticed the pile of used tissues on the floor. She sat on my bed. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. My head shook slowly. Not one word left my lips since Jacob left the night we found out about Edward.

I truly believed that out of everyone, my grief was the worse. While at school, it seemed that everyone was affected by the loss of Edward. The school seemed somber without him.

The basketball team had a memorial made for him. I was given Edward's basketball jersey. I was the only family he had in town. My head leaned against Angela's shoulder as I began crying. Clutching at Edward's shirt, it was to the point I had to be taken to the nurse's office. My breaths were short and quick, as tears streamed down my face. I spent the rest of the day in the small office, crying. Edward's locker was cleaned out. His personal effects were taken to his house, which was visited often.

A candlelight vigil was held for Edward and Ms. Elizabeth. People from the town and neighboring towns left flowers at the house. My dad took me to the vigil but I couldn't get out of the car. "Is that bad?" I asked Charlie as we sat in the car. Should I feel bad that I didn't want to see Edward's vigil? I fussed with the hem of my dress as I waited for his answer. Charlie shook his head, "No, it's hard to accept these things, no matter how old you are. When your Gran passed, I didn't even go to look at her in the casket."

At the funeral, I felt like a widow. There was a closed casket for Ms. Elizabeth and a memorial for Edward. The entire town was there, including people from the neighboring towns and La Push. Jacob and Billy were there. Several of the Quileute boys stood with them and they were very tall like Jacob. All of them had short cropped hair. They looked more like fraternity brothers, than friends. People believed Edward was dead, but I couldn't believe that. I felt it in my heart; Edward was still alive.

The police searched the river and the surrounding area for his body. They came up with nothing. After the third week, Edward was proclaimed dead. Finding this out, the torrent of tears began again. Couldn't this pain stop? I didn't let Charlie see me this way. It was him who decided to end the search. I knew he only continued the search for my benefit, but it was unnecessary. Edward wasn't dead. I never said it aloud, but I kept the thought strong in my heart and mind.

Angela stayed with me from time to time, as a way of her coping. She was very close to Edward as well. Jacob came by often as well, to see how I am doing, which wasn't well. After the wrecked car was removed from the scene, they found Edward and Ms. Elizabeth's bags in the trunk. An officer went through the bags and found a letter addressed to me. It was from Edward.

When I first got it, I couldn't open it, I just cried. Three days later, I finally worked myself up to read it.

**Dear Bella,**

** I am writing this to you, because I cannot actually speak the words to you. We have been together for more than a year and I have never been happier. I realized that I had fallen in love with you a few months after we began dating. I have wanted to tell you that I loved you for months. Bella, I don't know about you, but I hate being away from you. Also, I am writing because there was something I wanted you to have. I asked my mom for it and I want you to have it. I want to give you my grandmother's ring. It was given to her by my grandfather as an engagement ring. I always told my mom I would give it to the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Bella, that's what I want from you. I don't ever want to be without you. Bella, I love you and I will always be with you. I promise.**

**Love, Edward**

After reading this, more tears spilled from my eyes. He loved me longer than I thought and he wanted to spend his life with me. This wasn't fair. The ring wasn't among their possessions in the car, but I knew where it was. In Ms. Elizabeth's jewelry box on her dresser. She showed it to me a few months ago.

One afternoon, when I got home from school, Charlie was home and there was a car parked in front of the house. "Dad," I called out. He was in the living room. My dad stood up with a man I've never seen before. "Hello, Ms. Swan. I' am Kevin Andrews. I was Mrs. Masen's attorney. I'm here to discuss their estate." My eyebrows furrowed, "Ok?" I went to sit with my dad on the couch. Mr. Andrews cleared his throat, "It grieves me to do this at such a painful time, but you should know, on their last visit, Edward specified that he wanted his inheritance from his father to go to you." My head dropped, "Me? He wanted it left to me? Why?"

Mr. Andrews smiled, "He said he wanted to go to the person he cared most for, besides his mother. Also, you are the sole beneficiary of Elizabeth Masen's properties. Edward was her only son and he wanted everything to go to you." Charlie cleared his throat, "Why Bella?" Mr. Andrews sighed, "Both Mr. & Mrs. Masen was the only child in their families and Edward was their only son." Mr. Andrews opened his briefcase and handed me a large manila envelope. I had to compose myself and breathe deeply as I opened the envelope. The papers were a deed to their house in town, the one they had in Chicago, legal ownership papers to Edward's Volvo and several bank papers to switch ownership names.

My heart sunk seeing all that was being given to me. Mr. Andrews cleared his throat, "If you sign the bank forms, I can submit them and the accounts will be yours." They left me over $1,700,000.

My hands trembled badly. I didn't want any of this. I would pay a million dollars to have Edward back. I didn't think about it; I just signed the forms. Mr. Andrews shook my dad's hand and I remained in the living room. Edward and Ms. Elizabeth left me everything that belonged to them. When my dad came back into the living room, he just sat with me. I wanted to cry, but it felt like my body was out of tears. I've shed so much in the past few weeks. "What do you want to do, kid?" I read over the papers in my hands. All of this meant nothing to me. My head shook slowly, "I don't know anymore." Charlie glanced over his shoulder, "Come on."

My dad and I went to the Masen's house, following Mr. Andrews. He gave Charlie all the keys, from the house to the car. I couldn't go inside. That was the last place Edward was still alive, but at the same time, it was a confirmation that he was gone. The house was mine now and I didn't know what to do with it.

I had to return to the normal routine of my life. School in the morning and studying in the evening. The weekends were the worse for me. When Charlie resumed his fishing trips, while I stayed in the house, alone. The silence was deafening. When I laid in bed, I was constantly reminded of that weekend Edward and I had here. I was reminded of the countless times he and I were in my bed, just talking. When I walked past the living room, I could still see my dad and Edward watching some sporting event. One evening while I was making dinner, I caught myself making a plate of food for Ms. Elizabeth. When I realized what I was doing, I cried. My dad did what he could to comfort me, but most of the time, I grieved alone. When I cried, I went straight for my room.

At school, people were kind to me. I sat at our usual table during lunch. Part of my mind was waiting for Edward out of habit. Sometimes he would sneak up on me and make me jump. Mike was joking with Tyler, reminiscing about the trouble they got into with Edward and Damien. Lauren laughed, "I remember that. You guys egged someone's house on Halloween." I laughed too, remembering the scandal.

I'd just move to Forks, when Charlie had to leave the house quickly when he got the call. "Bella, you should have seen him. Edward was the fastest one. He showed us a way through the forest at night." I smiled, "I always said he had night vision. I never knew how he did it." Lauren breathed a sigh, "I really do miss him. I really wish I took him up on his offer." My eyebrows pulled together. Lauren and I didn't get along, but I was trying to be nice. "What are you talking about?" Lauren cut her eyes at me, "Oh, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Angela snorted loudly, cutting off Lauren, "No, he didn't. You practically threw yourself at him," Angela pointed a finger at Lauren, "But everyone knows Edward was only focused on basketball." Lauren's face went red. She glanced at Jessica, who was conveniently looking across the cafeteria. "Angela, you don't know everything about Edward. He did ask me." My hands clasp together on the tabletop, "Lauren, between me and Angela, we know everything about Edward. He told me about how you all but stalked him. He never asked you to be his girlfriend. Edward kept his eyes on the prize, which was a basketball scholarship to UCLA."

Lauren glowered as she was caught in her lie. She sneered, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I mean he was too busy sleeping with you to notice anyone else." My heart fell out of my chest. Edward never, and I mean never, told anyone about our weekend. She was just talking. I stood up slowly. Angela, Eric and Mike looked at me, waiting for my response. I only scoffed, "I'm getting some lemonade." I walked around the table to the food counter. My temper got the best of me, seeing Lauren out the corner of my eye. As I passed her seat, she smirked. My fist snapped back and slammed into her mouth.

Her hands clamped over her mouth, as she screamed in pain. Tyler 'ohh'ed' as he jumped from his seat. Jessica was trying to help her crying friend. Mike and Angela watched after me as I left the cafeteria. I didn't care about getting in trouble. That was the least of my concerns.

"Bella?" I looked up to Alice Cullen. "Hi, Alice. What's up?" I escaped to the library for the rest of the hour. Her amber eyes smiled as she sat down at my table, "Are you alright? How do you feel?" My knuckles throbbed from punching Lauren. It was something I've wanted to do from day one. I shook my head, "I'm not alright. I miss him so much." She sighed, "Bella, it will get better." Why does everyone keep telling me that?

I blinked a few times, "No, Alice, it won't get better. The pain will always be there." I huffed, "He finally tells me he loves me and now, he's gone." I looked down to the table and fought back the tears. "Bella," I looked up, "Trust me, wherever he is, he's thinking about you." A tear streamed down my face, "I know that up here," I tapped my temple, "but in here," I placed my hand on my chest, "he's supposed to be with me. He supposed to be here with me, getting ready to graduate. We were going to go to college together. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."

My voice broke and I bit my lip. I was confessing every thought to her and I didn't know Alice Cullen that well. My teeth gritted, looking for something to do. My afternoon classes were boring. There was only one place, "Alice, I know I don't know you that well, but could you do me a small favor." She nodded, "Yeah, what is it?" I sighed, "I need to go over to his house, well, it's mine now. But Edward wanted me to have something very special to him. And I don't want to go there alone. Could you go with me? I know I shouldn't ask, but…."

Alice silenced me, "Of course. I know how much he meant to you." I smiled at her, "Thank you, Alice. I really appreciate this." She nodded, "When do you want to go?" She glanced over her shoulder, "Now, maybe? You don't want to get cornered by any teacher for punching Lauren." I laughed, "Yeah, let's go." She smiled, showing her inhumanely perfect white teeth, "Sure. I'll follow you."

Alice lithely danced over to her brother, Emmett's huge white truck. She looked too small to be driving such a monstrous vehicle. The truck suited Emmett, as he was one of the tallest boys in the school. When Emmett was mad, he could make your heart stop with one stare. He had a smile that could break a supermodel's heart, even his supermodel girlfriend, Rosalie. The Cullens and Hales were voted most beautiful in the yearbook, but only Rosalie seemed to care.

Alice and I drove through the sheeting rain to the house. Flowers from the vigil were still there, covering the front gate. Alice and I stepped over them and I opened the front door. Alice didn't rush me as I hesitated. I was at my breaking point. Maybe me punching Lauren today was my way of making someone feel as bad as I did and it still wasn't enough. No, she had that coming for a long time.

I stepped inside and was immediately bombarded with emotions. There were pictures of him everywhere, from basketball to when he and his family lived in Chicago. I didn't speak as I walked past his bedroom door, which had some of his championship ribbons on it. I went into Ms. Elizabeth's room, shadowed by Alice. She moved so quietly, I almost forgot she was there. I went to the dresser and opened Ms. Elizabeth's jewelry box.

Inside it was a small black velvet box. I picked it up, but wouldn't open it. I looked up to Alice, "Do you want to see it?" She nodded and took the box. I heard her open the box and my heart stopped. "It's beautiful. How old is it?" I shook my head, "I don't know. It belonged to his grandmother. He wanted me to have it." My eyes welled with tears, remembering why he wanted me to have this particular ring. "Edward promised that he would give the ring to the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with." Alice looked up at me, "And he wanted you to have it?"

My lips trembled as I nodded slowly. I was at the edge of my sanity. My entire body shook as I fell to my knees. Alice held my shoulders and helped me up to sit on the bed. My face was covered by my hands as I screamed. Alice hugged my shoulders, trying to comfort me. But there was no point, I would never be comforted. Why was life so unfair? Why did they have to go to Portland? Why was their lawyer so far away? Why did I have to love him so much? There were so many questions buzzing in my brain, but only one question topped all of them.

Into my palms I screamed, "WHY?" Why Edward? Why did he have to be taken? I stood up frantically, out of Alice's comforting arms, "This wasn't supposed to happen. Right now, he should be talking me into going to the prom. He's supposed to be in his room on the phone with Damien talking about basketball practice. He's supposed to be with me." I cried harder feeling my control slipping away. This was my outburst. I had to get out every question that flooded my mind since the night I found out about the accident.

"Bella, I know this won't help, but these things happen." I shook my head, "I know. It happens every day. But still, I want him here. I know it's completely selfish, but I don't want this damn house, or his supped-up car. I want Edward." I sat back on the bed with Alice; she was still holding the black box. My eyes fell on the small box. I held out my hand for it. Alice rested it in my palm.

The ring was a long oval, which was set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was delicate and narrow. The gold made a web around the diamonds set into the ring. I sighed, feeling a burn in my throat, "This could have been my engagement ring." I chuckled once and put the ring on the third finger of my right hand.

Since that day, I never took the ring off. If Edward couldn't be with me, this ring will serve as a reminder of him. The ring provided me with an unexpected comfort. It represented that he loved me and no matter where I go in life, I will always love him. I may come to love again, but if I do, that love will not compare to the love I feel for Edward.


	5. Scent

Chapter 5 – Scent

EPOV

It has been three months since I was attacked. I had come to grips with my new life. It wasn't easy, but Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie helped. At least I wasn't alone. After my first hunt, the burn in my throat subsided, but its still there. Emmett said I might as well get used to that. Life with the Cullens was good.

Carlisle had hundreds of books in his office that I began reading. Rosalie was teaching me about cars and Emmett was always challenging me to wrestling matches, most of which I won. Emmett groaned as he stood in the ditch his body made in the earth. I threw him too hard once again, winning the match. "Damn, kid," he said laughing, "That was good." I laughed as we walked back to the house, "Thanks." The Cullens lived such a lavish lifestyle. Everything in the house was pristine and perfect. I was afraid to touch anything, worrying that I might break it.

On other days, when I wasn't distracted, I stayed in my room thinking about Bella. Alice still went to school and every afternoon, she would tell me about Bella. "It wasn't easy for her today. At the memorial, Bella was given your jersey and she had to be taken to the nurse's office, because she couldn't stop crying. She stayed there for the rest of the day." Hearing this, I wanted to literally run to her, but I couldn't. Alice told me every minute detail of Bella in school; from how she wore her hair to the way she spoke with our friends.

At first, I thought I was annoying Alice, but she said she didn't mind. She understood why I wanted this. Some vampires had special abilities. Alice explained to me her ability of telling the future. She saw Emmett and Jasper coming home with me and saw that I would be remaining with her family. She also explained Jasper's abilities to sense the emotions from others.

I enjoyed spending time with Alice. She was a very bright and lovely person. I noticed at times that Alice looked like she was focusing on something far away. At first, I was worried, but Rosalie explained that she was seeing something in her visions.

My relationship with Rosalie was not as good as mine and Alice. Esme, however, became a very loving mother. She reminded me so much of my human mother, whom I missed very much. I still think about that I could have done to save her. Carlisle told me there was nothing I could do. I should be happy that I was alive, it that is what I am.

On days when I truly was fighting with myself to go see Bella, Esme would keep me occupied, talking about my human life. When she found out about my interest in music, Esme insisted that I play the grand piano in the living room. I was her way of welcoming me into the family. Almost every evening I played classical music.

One evening, Rosalie was in the living room as I was playing. My mind was focused on Bella so much that I began playing a somber melody. _Uck, thinking about Bella again. How long is this going to last? _My fingers slammed on the keys, "Rosalie, its going to take as long as it takes. I'm sorry if that's inconvenient for you," I snapped. She looked up from her magazine, "I beg your pardon?" I scowled at her, "I just heard what you said. I miss her, dammit." She looked confused, "I didn't say anything." I scoffed and went back to playing. So, now she wants to play this game.

_Wow, now he's going crazy. Maybe he should bite the damn girl so he would stop moping around_. I slammed the keys again, breaking a few of them, "Look, Rosalie, you can say whatever you want about me, but do not talk about Bella!" Rosalie pulled her eyebrows together as the magazine slipped from her fingers. _How does he know that?_

Jasper flew into the living room, "What is going on here?" Jasper stood between me and Rosalie. I took a deep breath, trying to control my temper, "She was saying I should just bite Bella, so I would stop moping around." Rosalie's eyes widened as if I told some great secret. Carlisle came into the room, "Rosalie, this is difficult for him. You shouldn't talk like that." Rosalie looked at Carlisle with a confused expression, "I didn't say that." I practically growled, "I just heard you!" Jasper's influence came over me, calming my temper.

Her face was perplexed, "Fine, but I didn't verbally say it," she looked back to Carlisle, "I was thinking that." Carlisle looked back to me, "Where you looking at Rosalie when you heard her?" I shook my head, "I was playing when I heard her." Rosalie stood back and gripped Emmett's arm, who came into the living room to see what's going on. Rosalie looked as though she was scared of me now. _What kind of freak did they find?_

Carlisle deliberated, then looked to Rosalie, "Rose, think about something else. I want to see this for myself." _What is the point of this? Maybe he is gifted like Alice and Jasper_. I blinked. Rosalie didn't move her mouth, bit I still heard her voice. "You think I could be gifted?" I asked. Rosalie's eyes popped, "That's what I thought." She sat back on the couch, "You can hear my thoughts." Emmett gawked at me, _This is unbelievable. Not another one_. I scoffed, "Thanks, Emmett. It's not like I did it on purpose."

After that evening, my mind reading became stronger. I could hear everyone while they were near. After a few nights, I tried to tune out Rosalie and Emmett. There thoughts were making me sick. Emmett thought of Rosalie as the most beautiful woman in creation. Well, they had each other and I didn't have the one I loved. More time passed and I learned to ignore the thoughts that sickened me. To tune them out, I thought about Bella. I noticed some of my memories were slipping away. I thought about her often, so that I wouldn't forget her. The color of her eyes, the hue of red in her hair and the heart shape of her face; I committed all to memory. She couldn't fade from my memory.

I was in my room when I heard a car approaching, it was Alice. She was late coming back from school. Alice came into the house and I heard her coming up the stairs. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him this. But then again, he could probably hear me now_. Tell me what; what did she want to keep from me.

Alice knocked on my door, "Come in." She came in; her eyes were worried. As she closed the door, I caught a different scent from her. It was very floral. The venom overflowed in my mouth. What was that delicious scent? I inhaled deeply; it was unlike anything I've every smelled before. The floral scent slammed into me. This was the most unbelievably sweetest scent I've ever encountered. Ignoring Alice's scent, the new scent drove me wild. I had to find the source of it.

Alice looked down at her clothes, _Oh, no. Her scent is still on me_. "Whose scent? " I asked, holding my breath. The scent was mouthwatering. It was driving me insane. The burn in my throat became a raging inferno. I had to know what caused this smell, because I could only imagine what it would taste like.

Alice bit her lip, "I was with Bella this afternoon. I spoke to her at lunch, to see if she was feeling better. Well, let me show you." Alice looked into my eyes and recalled her afternoon with Bella. Alice showed me the cafeteria, where Bella had a dispute with Lauren Mallory. I watched as Bella punched Lauren full on in the face. I smiled brightly as Alice played the memory over, "That's my girl!" Before me, Bella didn't even know how to hit. But after a few lessons, she had a right hook that could take down any guy.

They went to my house, which was now hers. She showed me Bella breaking down, screaming and crying. Bella found and put on my grandmother's ring. She explained to Alice about what I wanted. She got my letter. I remember a few weeks ago, Alice saw Mom's attorney visiting Bella and giving her what we I left. The last image was Bella wearing the ring and staring at it. I smiled sheepishly, "So, she has the ring. Now she knows." Alice nodded, "She said that was supposed to be her engagement ring?" I inhaled deeply again, taking in the sweet scent.

"Alice, what is that scent? It's delicious." She sighed, "Bella." I looked at her, "Bella?" This was Bella's scent? Of course her scent would be the most enticing to me. She grimaced, "I was hugging Bella this afternoon." She took off her jacket, "I'm sorry. I should have run through the rain to weaken the scent." I took Alice's jacket and sniffed it. Ignoring Alice's scent and focused on Bella's. She wasn't only beautiful. She also smelled incredible.

"No, Alice. I glad you didn't. I needed this." The inferno in my throat was driving me to go fine her, but I fear what would happen if I found Bella. This scent was from her blood. What would her blood taste like? The sweetest flavor I never knew existed. Wait, I couldn't think this way about her. Alice patted my shoulder, "I know this isn't easy for either of you. Honestly, I had to fight with myself from telling her the truth. I can't stand seeing the both of you in pain. You, here and hurting. Bella at school, in pain." I wished she would have done that. But what would Bella say? What would she do? Would she want to see me?

"Alice, I was taken away from my life, but I could never do that to Bella. I love her too much to subject her to this. I mean, part of me is screaming to do that myself. If it was the other way around, I would beg her to change me so that I could stay with her. But her, no. She couldn't love something like me." It pained me to admit it, but my lucky charm deserved better than me.

Alice sighed, "I'm not entirely sure about that. Bella loves you, no matter what you are. But still, you cannot see her. You are still too young to be near a human. And, just by her scent, you could lose control." I grimaced, "That's the only thing keeping me here. I would look for any reason to die if I ever hurt her." I let Alice's jacket slip through my fingers, like I was letting Bella slip away. Alice stood, "Edward, don't focus on that. I overheard her talking. She is still planning on going to college. Soon, she'll be gone living her life. That is all we could hope for."

Alice was right. I should hope that Bella would have a long and happy life. I loved her beyond all reason. I was a vampire now and Bella is a human. I would be too dangerous to be around her. I should let her go. Let her go, but not my love for her. I would always love Bella, even beyond the day when she doesn't love me anymore.


	6. Watching

Chapter 6 – Watching

BPOV

It was two weeks until graduation. It hasn't been easy, but as each day goes by, I am coping. I truly feel like a grieving widow and I've been treated like one. Frequent visitors, countless condolences and special treatment; I was more like Edward's wife, than just his girlfriend. Well, I was supposed to be his wife in the future. At mid terms, my teachers went easy on me because they knew I was distraught.

When I got home from Edward's house, Charlie was waiting for me in the kitchen. His grandmother's ring held my attention as I walked into the house. "Bella?" he called as I closed the front door. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, "Hey." He was still in his chief's uniform. My stomach sank as he looked at me. "What's up?" I asked. Charlie blinked, "Please tell me you didn't hit Lauren in the mouth?" I bit my lip, remembering what I did. It felt great at the time and it still did now.

"Yea, Dad, I did." Charlie watched me as I stood in the doorway. "Sit down." I moved slowly to sit down in front of him. My book bag slid down my arm to the floor. Charlie leaned his elbows on the table, "Explain." This felt like an interrogation. He was Chief Swan now. I inhaled sharply and the words fell out, "Lauren was frustrating me. You know we don't get along. She was telling lies about me and Edward and I lost it." Charlie's expression was unreadable, "Your principal wants to meet with you, me, Lauren and her parents."

My teeth mashed into my lip. Charlie got up from the table slowly, "Ok, paint me a picture. How'd you do it?" He spoke in a tone that I've never heard before. I explained to him how I did it, down to how I kept my thumb around my fingers. Charlie listened to every detail, "Ok, Bells, I can understand why you did it, but you've got to control your temper." I nodded, "I know." Was that all he was going to say to me? I was getting off too easy. "And one more thing," he added. I looked at him, waiting to hear how long I was going to be grounded for. "One punch?" he asked, almost sounding proud. "Yes," my voice was taken aback. Charlie smiled, "That's my girl!"

I let out a huffed laugh, "Really?" Chief Swan was gone and my dad was back. Charlie smiled like a proud parent, "Yes." Charlie bought pizza for dinner, giving me the night off. I watched him for the rest of the night, looking for signs of a stroke. He was proud that I hit someone. Maybe it was a guy thing.

At the meeting with Mr. Greene, Lauren and her parents, Angela and Mike gave their accounts of the 'incident.' Mr. Greene listened to everything and made his decision before meeting with all of us. In his office, Charlie kept his hand on his belt, flashing his gun to the principal. There were some perks to being the chief's daughter. "Well, Ms. Mallory, it would seem you antagonized Ms. Swan. You were telling lies about Mr. Masen." Lauren's mother turned to look at her, "Where you?"

Lauren and her mother looked exactly alike. Lauren nodded once, not speaking. Her lip was swollen badly from my hit. "This doesn't excuse Ms. Swan's behavior. However, being that she, like most of us in the school, are still grieving over this lost, Bella," he looked at me, "I think a few sessions with the school counselor would be beneficial for you." I didn't let it show on my face, but I was shocked that I was only getting a slap on the wrist over this whole thing. I was glad, but I still felt like I should have been suspended or get probation.

Since the meeting, Lauren and Jessica didn't sit at our table at lunch. Over the coming days, my inheritance did nothing but serve as a constant reminder of who I lost. I've taken to driving Edward's Volvo more. The engine was too quiet, the complete opposite of my truck.

When I went to get it from this house, Alice Cullen went with me again. Alice has been very supportive in the past few weeks. She didn't push to move on. She just let me scream, cry and be miserable and crazy when I felt like it. Alice was becoming a really good friend. When I drove the Volvo, I tried to leave as he did as much as I could. I never changed out his Debussy CD or took his jacket out of the car. It rested in the backseat when I found it. Taking it up, I breathed in the scent his body left on it. Whenever I really missed him, I'd wear it. As far as the money, it was going to my college education.

Before school started, Alice was telling me that she was accepted at Dartmouth. I hugged her, "Congratulations, but why are you going cross country?" She shrugged, "Change of scenery. I mean, my birth family was from the south and since I was adopted by the Cullens, we've remained in the northwest. I want to go out east." Alice's smile began to fade and her eyes focused on something in the distance. I blinked, seeing the expression change. I waited as Alice just stared. "Alice?"

She didn't answer me. After a few seconds, Alice blinked and smiled at me, "I have a great idea. You should apply to Dartmouth. Their deadline isn't over. We could go to college together."" My eyebrows pulled together; maybe she had momentary pause to collect her thoughts. I huffed in a short breath, "I don't know about that. I mean I don't want to leave my dad all alone out here. And I was planning on going..." The words stopped at the thought. I was planning on going to college with Edward.

"Ummm, I don't know," I amended, "I mean I'd have to get the material for the school." She smiled widely, showing her perfect teeth. They were kinda intimidating, being too white and almost sharp looking, "I have extra at home. I'll bring it tomorrow. Please, Bella, consider it. It would be fun going to college together." Could I do it? Go to college away from Forks, where Edward's memory was the strongest? Well, Edward wouldn't want to me stay in Forks, knowing I wasn't fond of the town. For Edward, I would try.

"Well, I've never been further east than Albuquerque. And that is a really good school. Maybe. How about I look up some information and I'll get back to you." The bell rang and we went inside for our classes. Alice went on and on about what Dartmouth had to offer. A beautiful campus, great courses and a new environment. Maybe it would be fun going to college with Alice. I really liked her as a friend. She was loyal, sweet and trustworthy. Maybe going out east was a great way to start over my life.

At home, I did some research on Dartmouth. It was a good school and highly regarded. Maybe I could consider it, but a small part of me still didn't want to leave Forks. Leaving Forks will be like leaving Edward. I know that is silly but, staying here, I felt like I was to him. I know Edward is with me no matter where I go, but I still had the feeling he was with me while I still lived here. It was funny; some nights, I'd wake up feeling like someone else was there. Maybe I shouldn't go out east. I didn't want these feelings to go away. I like those feelings, having Edward watching over me.

EPOV

Alice told me about Bella's day. I saw their conversations while at school. Bella was starting to smile more and be herself. Alice had vision of Bella's bedroom and she was sleeping. Thoughts entered my mind, seeing her sleeping in her bed. Could I do it? I looked to Alice and she just smiled, "Don't worry. You won't hurt her. I won't say anything." I've thought about that so many times since I changed. Just to be able to see her one last time. Just to hear her talk in her sleep. I know I can't touch her, but to see her and that would be it. That had to be enough.  
When it was late enough, I ran to her house. The house came into sight as I made my way through the trees. As I got closer, there were brief images of Charlie's dreams, but I got nothing from Bella. I looked into her window and there she was. Her dark hair spread across her pillows. The blanket was tucked around her as she slept peacefully. Sliding into the room, I was bombarded with the sweetest scent I have ever encountered.

The fire in my throat blazed beyond all control. My body responded to the scent; I was coiled to spring. Before I could help myself, my body leaned into a crouch, about to attack the girl I loved. My body was coiled to spring when Bella turned over to face me. I saw my grandmother's ring on her finger, tucked next to her cheek. This was the first time I laid eyes on her since I was attacked. She never looked more beautiful. With my new eyes, I took in every detail of her face. The fullness of her lips, every curl of her hair and curves of her chin and cheek bones. She sighed and I caught the scent of her breath. Venom flooded my mouth. My instincts said to strike but my mind said to stop and watch her.

I fought my deadly instincts, while watching her. She was breathing steadily but her eyebrows were furrowed, "Edward, please. Edward, I need you," she spoke in her sleep. I needed her too. A tear fell from eye; she was crying in her sleep. Her breathing was staggering. My hand reached out to wipe away the tear, but I couldn't. my skin was too could to touch her. Stepping away, I slipped out her window. The window shut and I lingered watching her. Why did this happen? If I were still human, well, I would have loved to climb through her window and stay with her.

Bella suddenly gasped, making the springs in her mattress squeak. Her eyes looked around the room, like she was searching for something. The next look on her face tore into me. Her face crumpled and she began to cry. She sat in the middle of her bed with her face in her hands. Her shoulders jerked back and forth, as she cried. When she lifted her face, I stopped breathing. Even in her grieving state, she still took my breath away. The deep set of her brown eyes were so beautiful that she was exquisite.

How I wanted me to leap into that room and hug her? But how could I? With what I am now? She wouldn't love me. I had to leave her with the memory of me, human. Human like her and with her. Bella was too beautiful a person to love something like me. So I've decided. I would have to let her go, but I would try to keep her safe. Bella would go on with her life and I will watch her as much as I could. No one was going to hurt the woman I loved.  
While she drove to school, I followed her through the shadows of the forest. This was strange though. I could hear the minds of everyone I passed, but not hers. While she was at school, I had to keep track of Bella through the minds of her classmates. Why couldn't I hear anything from her mind? At lunch, she was with Alice and Angela. She was looking over the information from Dartmouth. "Alice, this school does look really good. But I'm still not sure." _Edward, I know you're here. She is going to get accepted. She'll be fine. If you want I can keep an extra eye on her_, Alice thought. I had to find a way to thank Alice for that. _It's not necessary. I worry about her too_, she confessed.

I watched Bella for the rest of the day. "Bella, have you been by his house yet?" Angela asked. She was biting her lip; what she always did when she was nervous, "Yea. Alice went with me. That's how I got the ring." She showed her hand to Angela, "He wrote me a letter saying he wanted me to have it." Angela looked back to Bella's face. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Bella, its fine," Angela took Bella's hands, "you know he's always with you."

Bella smiled sheepishly, "I know. But I want to see him." They walked to the parking lot, where Bella got into my car. While I watched her for the rest of the evening, a horrifying thought came to me. What if the ones that did this to me came back? What if they came across Bella? Her scent was too good for any of our kind to resist.

Alice resists because she does not want to disappoint Carlisle and I resist because I love her. I swore to myself, if any of those monsters came anywhere near town, I would rip them apart before they could come near Bella.

BPOV

Life was coming up fast on me. Prom was next weekend. If Edward were here, he would have convinced me to go by now and ask Angela and Jessica to go shopping with me for my dress. During the evenings, when I was free, I looked through mine and Edward's photo album. It was a Valentine's Day gift we made for each other. Edward had a matching one in his bedroom. The pictures of us were from when he and I went to First Beach, me cheering him on at his basketball games and of us in his living room. At first, these pictures made me cry, but now, they made me smile again.

The memories of Edward were painful and cheerful. When I was in my memories, I was happy again, but as always, reality sets in and I realize he's gone. "Bells, phone for you," my dad called. I went downstairs and took the phone, "Thanks, Dad." "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella," it was Damien. "Hi, Damien. What's up?" There was a long silence, "Ummm, I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the prom?" I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at it. Did I hear him right? "Damien…" I was going to turn him down. Prom wasn't something I needed right now. "Wait, wait. It's not like that. Edward was one of my closest friends and I know he wouldn't want you sitting at home on the biggest night of your high school life."

I sighed, "That's sweet of you, but I don't know. Could I think it over?" "Of course, Bell." My heart stopped, "Don't call me 'Bell'," I snapped. "I'm sorry, Bella," he amended quickly, "I'll talk to you later." I rolled my eyes, "Alright. Bye Damien." I hung up the phone too hard and went to my room. How dare he call me by Edward's nickname for me? Part of me appreciated that Damien cared enough, but another larger part of me was appalled that he would ask. Edward was one of his closest friends, but how could he ask his girlfriend out. Maybe I should go with him. Have fun for a night.


	7. Scared

Chapter 7 – Scared

EPOV

Damien had the unbelievable nerve to ask out my girl? What the hell was he thinking? Well, I could find that out. He'd better not lay one finger on her. My control was slipping as I watched Bella get into Damien's car. Charlie waved as they drove off. He was concerned for Bella, but he was happy she was getting out of the house. I was going to the prom to watch her. Dances were never something Bella liked. She endured them for me. It was months ago, but I remembered every ploy I was coming up with to get Bella to go to the prom with me. All I had to do was call her 'Bell' or 'my lucky charm' and she would have said yes.

At the prom, Bella barely danced; she spoke with her friends, including Alice. She got Jasper to go with her and he proved another way for me to see her through detailed eyes. Bella looked amazing in her dress. Blue was my favorite color on her. Damien stayed close to her and he didn't pressure her to dance. Well, at least he was being nice to her. _She looks really hot tonight_. I didn't like the tone of his thoughts, but he was a crass person.

Bella and Alice spent a lot of time talking over the blasting music. "Alice, I got into Dartmouth, with a scholarship." Alice bounced in her seat, "That is great, Bella. We could start shopping for what we need to live on campus." Alice was planning on going to Dartmouth with Jasper, while the rest of us went to Canada. I would go to visit, to check on Bella.

"You want to get out of here?" Damien asked Bella; she did. From the trees and shadows, I watched as they went to the parking lot and got into his car. Bella waved to Alice as she walked out. _This is going to be so good_, Damien thought. What was he talking about? Watch it, man. Don't make me kill you.

I followed as he drove her away from the school, but not toward her house. Bella noticed the direction too. Damien glanced over to her, "I just need to fill up my tank." Damien pulled into the gas station that was clearly closed. Everyone knew the gas station closed early on the weekends. "Damien, it's closed. Can you make it till the morning?" Bella asked. Her voice was so innocent as she looked out the dark window. Her eyes passed over where I stood, but she didn't see me. As pale as I was, if she did, she'd think I was a ghost.

Damien patted her arm, "No, I can't wait any longer," he said playing a pattern in her skin. She pulled her arm away, "Fine. What do you want to do?" Her tone quickly changed. She knew something was wrong. Through his eyes, he was looking at her in a very crude way, _This is the night. She has been teasing me since she got here_. Damien draped his arm over her shoulders, "Bella, what I want is you," he leaned closer to her.

She pulled back, "What? You can't be serious." Her hands pushed at his chest, getting herself away from him. He smiled at her, "I'm very serious. I never did anything because you were with Edward, but now that he's out of the picture…." She gasped and smacked him across the face, "How could you say that?" Her face came back into his line of sight and he was mad. My eyes saw that he was ready to hit her back. Bella's head hit the glass of the window and I saw it perfectly across the dark lot.

Without thinking, my body darted across the gas station and ripped off Damien's door. Before he could respond, I pulled him out of the car and threw him to the ground. The idea of crushing his skull was very tempting. It was too dark for either of them to see me do it. Bella gasped loudly and her heart beat frantically in her chest.

Forgetting about this traitor, I reached into the car and pulled Bella out. Her warm body was against my chest as I took her into my arms. Holding my breath, I ran towards my house. Bella's heart was beating wildly as I ran with her. She must be afraid, but at least she was safe. I dared to look down at her and her eyes were closed. She was breathing unsteadily, clutching at her purse. When we reached the house, I opened the door and placed her on the couch.

BPOV

I don't know what happened. First, I was readying to punch Damien, the next he was being pulled from the car and I was flying through the forest. Everything was so fast. Something cold and hard was holding me and the scariest thing of all, I didn't feel a heartbeat. The cold air whipped around me, freezing my whole body. There was no relief until everything became warmer.

My body was placed on something big; a couch? I looked around me to see that I was in a house. In the dark, I could make out the furniture that looked familiar. Next to me, stood a lamp, but I didn't dare to turn on the lights. My breaths were coming out short and quick. I felt like I was on the brink of hyperventilation.

My eyes adjusted enough to the dark, that I saw someone standing in the dark. I want to scream because whoever it was, he was standing too still. It wasn't normal. I willed my fingers to move and reached for the lamp. The light flicked on and my mouth fell open.

When I saw who it was, I screamed and jumped from the couch. This wasn't possible. This wasn't real. I'm dreaming, no, this was a nightmare. The stranger with the oh-so familiar face just stared at me. His face was almost apologetic as his eyes followed me. I moved slowly around the couch, but some distance between us. If this stranger was the one who brought me here, then he could cross the room in a blink of an eye.

He was staring into my eyes, which was making me shiver. This was not real. This guy looked exactly like Edward. He had the same build, the same bronze hair, but his eyes weren't green and his skin was snow white. They were blood red. I couldn't look away from his intense gaze, scared of what might happen if I did. I stepped back and my back was pressed against the wall by the fireplace.

The stranger stayed incredibly still, not saying or doing anything. My breaths were longer, but still staggered. We stood there, staring at each other. Who was this? My teeth were chattering, but I tried to control myself. "Wha… Who are you?" I finally asked. The stranger looked to the floor, "Are you okay?" I took in a long breath, he sounded like Edward too, but his voice had a bell's chime to it. He looked up to me and his eyes were on me again. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

The stranger took a step towards me and I cringed. My palms were hard against the wall, looking for something real to hold on to. The stranger raised his hands towards me, "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see if Damien hurt you," he hissed the name. I gasped, "Who are you? Why do you look like that?" I almost began to cry. He sounded like Edward, looked like him and he almost sounded like him.

He sighed, "I knew it. I should have stayed away, but I had to get you away from him. He would have hurt you." The stranger turned away from me, "I knew you wouldn't love me like this," he said to himself. Love him? I only loved Edward and no matter who this person was, he wasn't my Edward.

"Love you?" my voice was a choked whisper, "I don't even know you." The stranger turned back to face me, "I know. You don't know me anymore. I'm a monster, who could never deserve you." He took another step toward me and I inched back, "Bella, it's me. It's Edward." I shook my head wildly, "No, Edward died. I had to let him go. How dare you?" I shrieked. He pinched his eyes closed, "Bella, honestly, it's me," he gestured to himself, "I am Edward. I am the same man who told you he loved you." Would this nightmare never end? I barely had Edward in life and this person mocks him in death.

I exhaled deeply, "What is it tonight? People mock me because Edward is gone. I don't know what sick game this is, whoever, whatever you are, this has to end," tears began to spill from my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to push away the growing pain. There was a sudden gust of wind and I opened my eyes to see the imposter standing in front of me. I gasped and fell against the wall, hitting my head. He stepped back, "I'm sorry, but you know I hate seeing you cry."

He reached out to me. My body launched itself to the other side of the living room, "Stay away from me." My breathing was harsh, "This is some sick joke. Why did you bring me here?" Looking around the room, I realized we were in Edward's house. Who was this guy? He looked back at me, "Bella, please. I can prove I'm Edward. I wrote you a letter telling that I have loved you for months." I didn't let any emotion show on my face from that fact. He quickly pointed to my hand, "I told you I wanted you to have that ring, because I wanted you in my life forever." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "This is a trick."

He tilted his head to the side and looked around the room. "Here, I'll prove it." He walked to the closet by the front door and pulled out my jacket, "You left this here on the night I won the playoffs. This is your favorite jacket, because I gave it to you for Christmas. And, in the package with the jacket was a framed picture of you and me, which you keep on your bedside table."

My shoulders slumped, how did he know all this? I shook my head, "This isn't real. I'm dreaming. You're not here. I'm not here. I'm in bed." He dropped my jacket, "Bella, the day of the accident, my mother and I left our estates to you. When you began to drive my car, my Debussy CD was in the player and I left my gray jacket in the car. You said you loved that jacket on me." I looked away; that was all true. When Edward wore his grey jacket, he looked mysterious and I found it so appealing.

I bit my lip and took a careful step toward him, "Edward?" I whispered. He nodded. "Edward Anthony Masen II?" He smiled, showing his sharp white teeth. I took a step back and my eyes widened. No, how is this possible? "Bell, it is me." My knees began to tremble hearing my nickname on his lips.

He took out a phone, which was exactly like Edward's. The keys toned as he pressed some buttons. He laid the phone on the coffee table, "Just look at that," he pointed to the phone and stepped back. He raised his hands in a surrendering fashion.

I picked up the phone and saw the picture. It was me, Edward and his mother. We took the picture on Mother's Day last year, when he and I surprised her with a trip to Seattle for the day. I looked up at him, "How did you get this?" The stranger claiming to be Edward sighed, "We asked someone to take the picture for us. I used that picture for when my mom called," he covered his mouth and turned away. "Your mother? Elizabeth?" He looked back at me, "Yeah, B."

Could this be Edward? "If you're really Edward, what happened to you? Why did you come back now? You were declared dead weeks ago, where have you been?" I needed to know. If he was alive all this time, why didn't he come sooner? Did he know what all those weeks did to me, believing he was dead?

He grimaced, "I can't tell you. I couldn't come back. And you _can't_ tell anyone you saw me." I scoffed loudly, "Not like anyone would believe me." I eyed the door and he followed my gaze. He exhaled, "Bella, you have my number. You can call me anytime you need me. But if you don't want to see me again, I'll completely understand." The phone slid out of my trembling fingers onto the table, "Right. Can I go now?" He nodded and crossed the room, moving away from the front door. I walked towards the door; my luck was still holding. My eyes remained on him and I felt the doorknob. The door opened slowly, while I still stared. "I love you, Bella. No matter, what or where I am, I'll always love you." I nodded and ran into the night.

The Volvo stood in the driveway. I asked Charlie to drop it off a few days ago. Ignoring the speed limit, I drove home. I was too scared to look through my windows. The night was pitch black, so I couldn't seeing anything. That was both a comforting and terrifying thing. The porch light was on as I slammed the brakes in front of my house.

Mustering up my last bit of courage, I ran into the house. Charlie was snoring on the couch as I locked the door. "Hey Dad," I yelled as I ran up the stairs, not caring if he heard me or not. I went to my window to close and lock it. My body staggered back to my bed. This night didn't happen. Edward was not there.

My breaths were short and quick again, almost hyperventilating. I trembled in the middle of my bed. On the nightstand, I turned away his picture, not being able to look at his face. It took me almost two hours to calm myself.

I finally undressed and showered. The warm water was soothing, but nothing could push away the memories of tonight. I went to bed with all my lights on. Whoever that stranger was, he looked just like Edward. Was it really him? He knew too many things about us. No, my Edward was gone, but that imposter said he loved me. No, it was a trick. The man I loved was gone and that imposter wasn't him.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8 – Confrontation

EPOV

After Bella drove away, I ran back to the Cullen's house. I was right; she wouldn't love me when I was like this. Bella was terrified of me. I was wrong for intervening, but I had to help her. I heard Damien's thoughts and what he wanted to do. How could I let it happen? It's taking all the strength I have from going back and killing him. No, I've done enough damage for one night.

As I got closer, the Cullens' thoughts were getting louder. _Moron! Now we have to leave or she has to die_, Rosalie was thinking. If she laid on finger on Bella, I would rip her head off. I walked slowly into the house, not looking up. I know what I've done to them, but my own pain was far worse. There was a hiss, but I didn't look to see who it came from. Alice told them what I had done. They had every right to be mad at me. "You stupid, stupid newborn. What were you thinking? Are you that dumb?" Rosalie yelled, but her words didn't faze me. Emmett held her shoulder, but she shrugged off his hand. Carlisle was still at the hospital and Jasper was hunting. He could have dulled Rosalie's sharp tongue with his abilities.

You can't hurt a dead man. All I saw was the horrified look in Bella's eyes when she saw it was me. The pain on her face when I dared tell her who I was. "Rose, stop," Esme said. "What? Why? We have to leave now or the girl has to die," she snapped. My eyes closed as I inhaled deeply. Someone patted my shoulder and held my arm, "Rosalie," it was Alice, "leave it alone for now. Bella won't say anything. She thinks it was a nightmare. She is convinced that it nothing more than a dream."

I shook my head. A dream? No, more like a nightmare. Bella was human and perfect. I was a nightmare. I don't belong in her world. My eyes opened and Alice was still holding my arm. I looked at her, _I know, Edward. You did what you had to do. She won't say anything. Things will get better, I promise_. How could things be alright? Bella saw me, but she did not believe it was me.

Bella will never love me, when I was like this. I wanted to scream at the thought. Alice had a vision; I was running through the forest. Just running. That was a good idea. I should run. Not run away, but just run to expel my anger. I patted Alice's hand and sprinted out the front door. "He just needs time. He's hurting more than you realize," Alice explained. I ran through the night, through the trees and the dark. My life was dark, now that I knew Bella didn't love me.

BPOV

I laid in bed all morning and afternoon, thinking about the imposter. "It wasn't real. It wasn't real," I kept telling myself. I sat up, after laying in bed for hours. I didn't sleep much last night. I was afraid to fall asleep, in case I saw that face again in my dreams. Edward's picture was still faced away on my bedside table. It pained me to think if looked at his picture I may see the stranger from last night. This was unbearable. I barely had Edward in life, now I couldn't have him in death. The stranger looked too much like Edward. But the eyes. They weren't Edward's.

He stood like Edward and, if I looked beyond the sharp teeth, he smiled like Edward. The smile that made me weak at the knees. Without realizing it, I was crying. Yesterday was pure torture. Damien tries to attack me and some stranger who looks exactly like the man I love, but it wasn't him, even though he claimed he was that man.

Charlie was gone fishing for the day and I was alone again. My heart stopped; what if that stranger came back? What if he knew where I lived? My head shook, dispelling the thoughts. What was I saying, it didn't happen. I had to tell myself that before I got up enough courage to leave my room. Going downstairs, I got myself something to eat. Eating was normal. With my cereal, I went into the living room, to put on the news. Walking past the front window, there was Edward's car in front of the house. The bowl almost fell from my hands. Moving at a slow pace, not taking my eyes off the silver car, I place the bowl on the floor and ran to my room, straight to my desk. There were the Volvo's keys. I stepped back and shuddered. No, no.

My dad must have brought it back for me and left the keys on the desk when I was sleeping. Going back downstairs, I told myself that Charlie brought the car. I told myself that, so I could eat. Last night didn't happen. Damien attacked me and I walked home after I hit him. I'm thinking about pressing charges against him. With the chief of police as my father, Charlie would give him a life sentence.

Watching the news relaxed me enough to get some laundry done. I stripped Charlie's bed and then mine. Only my hands were busy, but my mind wanted to think about last night. I sang to myself, not wanting to think. I sang out loud while I sorted the loads of clothes and put them in the machine.

Going back to my room, I began to clean up. My clothes were scattered around the room, even my prom dress. It would have to go to the dry cleaners. Looking around the room, my eyes searched for my purse from last night. It wasn't in the room. I searched under the bed and in the bottom of the closet.

Reality was setting in, but only so far. I grabbed the Volvo's keys and went to check the car. I didn't want to admit it, but I did drive the car home last night. I need professional help. I have really lost my mind. In the car, there was Edward's jacket. I exhaled deeply and continued searching. With a reluctant sigh, I sat down in the driver's seat. My purse wasn't in the car. Getting out, misty rain moistened my face; it was soothing.

"That wasn't Edward. That wasn't the man I love," I said out loud. My fingers twined behind my neck and I went back into the house. As I was closing the door, there was the sound of a car approaching. It was my dad's cruiser, being followed by a small car, a Volkswagen Rabbit. Dad was home and Jacob and Billy were visiting. A smile came across my face. Good, I won't be alone anymore.

Charlie waved to me, "Hey Bells," as he went to help Billy out of the car. Jacob smiled brightly at me and I jogged over to him. I couldn't control myself. I needed to laugh and smile and Jacob could do that for me. "Hey, Jake," I said as my arms hugged him. He chuckled, "Wow and I thought you'd miss me." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. My eyes looked into the forest across the street. Something moved in the tree, but I didn't see anything. My mind drifted to the stranger. He could move very fast. My head shook again, pushing away the memory.

Jacob helped me make fish for lunch and all of us sat in the living room. I feigned some interest in the ball game. Charlie, Billy and Jacob were being total guys, yelling back at the screen. So much like Edward, the real Edward.

Outside, the sun was still up behind the thick clouds. There was something I had to do, but I would need someone with me. Was last night real? Only one way to find out. I couldn't live with this kind of fear. It wasn't right. "Dad?" I called to him from the kitchen. "Yea, Bells?" He was putting his dishes in the sink. "I need to get some things from the house," I couldn't say his name and Charlie understood. He looked at me with wary eyes, "Now?" His voice was skeptical. "I just want to get it over with."

Charlie sighed, leaning on his extended arm against the countertop, "I'll go with you." My head shook quickly, "No, Dad. Billy's here. I'll ask Jake." Jacob came into the kitchen then, "No problem. Let's go." Charlie smiled and went back to the living room, "Ok, kid." I looked up at Jacob, "Thanks. I really appreciate this." He nudged me with his huge arm and took my hand, "Anytime."

We went to the front yard and I saw him eyeing the Volvo. I didn't want to take it, so I walked over to Jacob's car. "You coming?" Jacob's head whipped back to me, my call pulling him out of his trance. "Yeah." He walked fluidly over to his car. Jacob was as clumsy as I was with his too big feet, but now, he was sort of elegant. Once in the warmth of his car, I directed him to the house.

Edward's house; a house that was once a haven then became an awful reminder of what I lose and now, a scary figure from a nightmare. Jacob walked ahead of me, as I looked around, not wanting to see anything. The spare key rested under a fake stone Ms. Elizabeth had set in the stone garden.

The key turned the tumblers and the door opened. Maybe last night didn't happen. Then I saw it. My purse; it was still on the couch where I was placed by the stranger. I tried to control my breathing because Jacob was still with me. My heart was caught in my chest, straining to beat one more time. "Bella, what did you need to get?" Jacob asked. I didn't hear the words clearly, as my eyes welled with tears. "Bella?" his voice was alarmed. My breaths trembled and my teeth chattered. It was real, all of it. The stranger, the flying through the dark and those red eyes.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok. We can leave." I shook in his arms; he believed I was still grieving. Well, in a way, I was. Grieving for the one I lost and angry at the one who brought me here. I cried out and clutched Jacob's shoulders, burying my face in his chest.

Why was this happening to me? Was that really Edward? He said I knew how to contact him; his cell phone number. Could I dare it? I shook my head, answering my own question. "We're leaving. Come on," Jacob motioned us for the door. I planted my feet, "No, I'll be fine. It still hurts, you know? I'll be right back." Turning towards the closet and I saw my jacket there. My hand slammed the door closed and Jacob jumped. "Wh…?" He must think I'm crazy.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing. I think it's upstairs." I went upstairs, pretending to look for something to take back with me. I think this is the last time Jacob is taking me to this house. It was making me crazy. I paused at Edward's bedroom door, not able to go inside. Instead, I went into his mother's bedroom and sat on the bed.

This is where Alice consoled me. Alice? I needed her right now to calm me down. My hands fell into my face and began to cry again. My hands covered my mouth tightly, trying to muffle my screaming cries.

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper and I ran to my mother's house. There were a few things I wanted to get. I needed something to do to keep me from going to Bella's house. After Carlisle found out what I did, he wasn't mad. He was impressed that I was able to control myself, knowing that her scent had such an influence on me. "And you didn't tell her what happened to you?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head, "No, I was too busy trying to convince her that it was me. She was terrified. Bell's never looked at me like that." Like I was monster. This is difficult, Edward, but I am proud that you helped and Jasper weren't entirely mad at me for helping Bella. emmett said I was better than him, he wouldn have killed any man that put his hands on Rosalie.

The need for me to hunt Damien hasn't diminished. Jasper felt my murderous rage and he wasn't letting me out of his sight. As my house came into sight, the three of us went through the backdoor. The door opened slowly and the foulest scent assaulted my nose. I could have gagged from the odious stench that was the strongest reminiscent of wet dog.

Emmett caught my shoulder, "Wait here." He scanned the room as he went through the kitchen door. Emmett stalked through the door, "What are you doing here?" his voice dropped to a menacingly low level. "Why are you here?" a familiar voice answered back. Through his thought, I recognized Jacob Black. He brought Bella here and she was upstairs.

Jasper caught my mood and he calmed me, _Control yourself_. Jasper went into the living room and I followed, holding my breath. Why did Jacob smell like that? "Careful, bloodsucker, he warned, "A human's upstairs. Keep your voice down." I stepped around from behind Emmett and Jasper. Jacob took a step back. His eyes widened as he looked at me, "Edward? Wh….? I thought, we thought you were …"

The images of my funeral ran through his mind. The sight of Bella screaming from the news of the accident shatter my heart. He had to take her to her room. She laid in bed, her eyes blood red from tears. My eyebrows furrowed, "As you can see, I'm not." Jacob shook his head, "My brothers caught the scent of three leaches, but by the time they got there, the car was empty. I was at Bella's the night her father told her about you and your mother."

I wanted to growl. From his thoughts, it confirmed everything. "So, you thought I was dead and you think you can take a run at Bella?" Jasper used his ability to calm the room, _Edward, do not provoke Jacob. He's one of the wolves from the tribe. Remember the treaty_. Jacob was a werewolf? Now, he really needed to stay away from Bella.

_Oh, come on? How low does this guy think I am? She's my best friend_. From upstairs, I heard Bella's sobs upstairs. My eyes looked up the stairwell. I had to go to her, but after last night, how could I? Jacob took a step towards the stairs, "Don't even think about it." _Boyfriend or not, he's one of them now_. "You can't harm a human," Jacob stated. My eyes narrowed at him, "I would never hurt _my_ girlfriend."

Jasper's ability did little to alleviate my annoyance. I've wanted to take his head off for months, now; I had the power to do it. Thinking about Bella stopped that thought. She would be devastated that she lost her best friend and I couldn't live with that, knowing I caused her that pain. Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked to Emmett, "So you've taken him in?" Emmett nodded, "Yes. Jasper and I found him and took him to Carlisle. The nomads bit him and we're helping him cope."

Jacob sighed, _Bella would freak out if she knew_. "Fine, it's like you bit him, so the treaty is still intact. Since he's a newborn, Edward has to keep his distance from humans." Jacob's thoughts flickered to Bella. Well, I was no longer in the way, what if Bella came to care for him too? Would she fall for a werewolf? After learning the truth of Emily Young, who was a good friend to Bella, she couldn't be with Jacob. But how could I stop her?

"Look, Jacob," I snapped, "I am in control. The Cullens are helping me and as soon as the school year is over, we're leaving." Jacob nodded, "That's fine with me." _If he lays on finger on her, I will rip him apart and none of them will stop me_, Jacob declared. "I told you, I won't hurt her. I love her," I spoke through my teeth. Jacob tilted his head and his eyebrows furrowed, "How did you…?"

I smiled darkly, "I can read minds." His eyes widened, "That's not possible." My smile widened, "Apparently, it is," I taunted. I heard Bella trying to get her cries under control. There was still nothing from her mind. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts? She was always a close-minded person.

I didn't realize my eyes were on the stairs again until Jacob came closer, "Leave now!" I looked back at him, "This is my house." Emmett moved to stand between us. Jacob shook his head, "No, you're dead. This is Bella's house now." I couldn't respond. That was what I was; dead, the undead. Bedsprings squeaked upstairs and her footsteps moved across the floor. She was coming. Damn, I want to see her. Jasper patted Emmett's arm, "She's coming. Let's wait until they leave, before Edward gets his things."

Emmett and Jasper waited for me to turn, as I glared at Jacob. We were now natural enemies. The sound of Bella's heartbeat was hypnotizing. She was getting close to the top of the stairs. I heard her deep breathing; she was upset. How I wished I could comfort her? The three of us sprinted for the house and waited in the forest. We gave it a decent berth. I saw Bella through Jacob's eyes. Her face was red and dried tears stained her cheeks. My Bella was in pain and the mongrel could comfort her, when I couldn't.

BPOV

Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. I sighed and tried to smile, with Ms. Elizabeth's jacket in my hand. I always admired it and it was mine now. I just needed something to take back, a prop. "Let's go," I whispered. Jacob took my hands, "Bella," I looked up into his eyes, "this will get better." I sniffed, "I'm not so sure, Jake. I really loved him. He was my first." Jacob's expression hardened. That was the first time I admitted that I had sex with Edward. "I know I'll only love him."

Jacob's face crumble, "Don't lock away your heart, Bells. Someone will come along and save you from your pain." I shook my head, "I don't think anyone like that exists. Not for me." Jacob hugged me and I kissed his cheek, "Thank you, though. Thank you for letting me be insane." He smiled, "If I don't, who will?" I laughed once, "I don't know."


	9. Cold One

Chapter 9 – Cold One

EPOV

After they left, Emmett, Jasper and I went into the house. Bella's scent lingered in the house, but it was tainted by Jacob's. He had better keep his hands to himself. In my anger, I ripped up a sapling knowing that he hugged her and she kissed his cheek. _Wow, you think he's jealous_, Emmett lamented as he watched me tear the tree apart. My glare turned on him, "Don't start with me, Emmett."

Bella's scent was strongest in Mom's room. In my bedroom, the air was stagnant. Bella never came in here, not that I blame her. My bed was the same ruffled mess I left it in. The morning we were leaving, I woke up late and promised Mom that I would clean up when we got back. I remembered Bella drifting through my room, cleaning it up for me. She always did things like that.

Before going back home, the guys decided to hunt. Emmett leaned against a spruce, with his kill at his feet, "Ok, you have to tell me. What was going through Jacob's head when Bella said she'd only love you? I know that had to hurt." I smiled, "It was painful. It was like he was a glass statue and she threw a baseball right at him. I could almost hear him shattering." Emmett snickered, "Gut-punch."

I laughed, feeling better, "I knew he always cared for Bella more than he was letting on." Well, at least Jacob now knew where her heart lied. Emmett chuckled, "Well, he's gonna have a hard time trying to sway her." I smiled, but it flattered. Jacob wasn't human, but he was more human than I was. My hands were cold and hard and they scared her.

His hands, though they were hot, comforted her. I tried not to bear too much animosity towards Jacob Black, but I couldn't help it. He is able to do what I wish I could do again. _Stop, Edward. She said she still loves you_, Jasper tried to cheer me up. I shook my head, "No, she loves the memory of me. When I was human with her. You should have seen the look on her face that night. She was horrified." Emmett looked between us, "What happened? Really?"

I looked into the forest, staring into the trees, "Damien was taking her home. I didn't like what he was thinking about her. He stopped in the gas station and tried to have his way with her. Apparently, he's been attracted to her since she came to Forks. He literally said he could try now that I was out of the way. When he said that, she slapped him and he hit her back. That's when I intervened. I ripped off his door and pulled him from the car. I could have killed him right there, but I remembered the treaty. I just dropped him on the ground, took Bella out of the car and ran with her to my mother's house."

"Then what?" Jasper asked, "You were alone with her and she saw who you were?" I told them every detail about that night, from how she screamed to me showing pictures and pulling out her jacket from the closet.

_Damn, that's gotta be tough. She was such a sweet girl. And Alice really likes her_, Emmett remembered Bella from school. Most people avoided the Cullens, but Bella was one of the few that stood up against their glares to speak with Alice. He remembered her clearly when they had class together. There was another memory of Bella and I walking through the campus together.

Seeing her that way, in comparison to the look face when she saw who I was, it truly showed that I cannot be with her. I chuckled once, "There is something else about her." Jasper asked, "What?" "I can't hear her mind. When I would be in her room at night, I cannot hear her. I thought that was because her mind was dormant or something. Then, Friday night, I thought that was because she was not focused. Come to think of it, when she would be driving and I'm following her, I still cannot hear anything."

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, "Maybe, it doesn't work with everyone." I shrugged, "It has until I saw Bella again. I have no problem hearing everyone. I'm working on blocking them out, but I can't, so I just ignore, but with her, I hear nothing."

BPOV

The Monday after prom was crazy. Everyone was talking about Damien's car being wrecked. Deputy Markes surveyed the scene and came to question me. I told him that I left Damien there and went to the Masen's house to get Edward's car. The station wasn't far from the house. Damien claimed that I left with someone after he was pulled from his car. I admitted to Deputy Markes that Damien tried to attack me and Charlie was ready to throw him in jail.

The students were looking at me as if I had something to do with Damien's car getting damaged. Maybe I did. Whatever or whoever that stranger was did take off the door and pulled me from the car. But why did he do that? If he was really Edward, I could understand why he would do it. Edward was the jealous type, with a bad temper and if he knew what Damien did, well I wouldn't have put it past him to do the same thing.

For the rest of the weekend, my mind tried to convince me that it didn't happen, but the proof was too substantial. Edward's car in my driveway, my purse was on the couch at his house and my jacket was still in his closet. But how could this be true? It took me a long time, but I finally came to realize that he was dead. But now, is he back? Or, did he never leave? What happened to him?

"Bella, Damien is looking for you." Angela informed me. "Why?" I want nothing to do with him. Angela walked with me to class, when we heard Damien around the corner. We looked at each other and turned the other way. Alice stood in the doorway of an empty classroom, "In here." She waved to us to go into the classroom.

Angela and I ran into the room and stayed low. Alice looked out and saw Damien going by. She gasped quietly, "Wow, what happened to him? His arm is all bruised up and he had a cut on his face." I looked at Alice and saw how pale her skin was. Another thing I noticed about the stranger that night, was his pale skin. He was so beautiful. Alice was just as beautiful. "Ok, he's gone. Bella, why are you avoiding him?" I noticed she had a bell-like voice just like the stranger.

"Umm, he thinks I have something to do with his car Friday night. He's confused," I explained. Alice nodded, "What happened? I know you left with him. I meant to call you when I got home, but I was pretty tired." I sighed and Angela patted my arm, "He tried to attack her." Angela explained what happened and I looked at Alice.

She had some similarities; the pale skin, the bell-like voice and her gold eyes. I thought back to Friday night, the stranger's eyes. From was so scared that when I saw them, they looked blood red, but thinking about it, there was a hint of gold. The color was similar gold mixing with deep red.

"Hmm, maybe you hit him so hard, he fell out of the car and he won't admit it," Alice joked. I laughed, "That makes sense, but what about his door?" She shrugged, "Hit and run, maybe?" All normal explanations, but I knew the truth. No one would believe me. They would think I really went off the deep end.

At lunch, Alice and I were discussing things I would need to for Dartmouth. "What does you dad think about this?" I smiled, "He couldn't be happier. He can't stop bragging about his daughter going to an Ivy League school. I know he's upset that I'm going cross-country, but he's happy at the same time." While talking, I noticed Alice had a blank expression on her face for a moment. Why did she do that?

She blinked and looked at me, "Sorry, daydreaming about college." I smiled, "I do that too." We went on and on about college plans for the rest of lunch. I had a free class my last hour. I thought more about what the stranger was telling me. He looked too much like Edward for me to completely forget him. He sounded like Edward, but his voice had like a bell's chime to it. If it weren't for the male/female tenors, the stranger's and Alice's voices sound just alike.

Again, I compared the stranger's and Alice's pale skin. If that really was Edward, then whatever happened to him could have happened to Alice. It was always believed that they moved from Alaska, the Cullens never got some sun. On the drive home, I was still lost in thought. I missed Edward very much and when I was with the stranger, though I was terrified, there was almost a sense of familiarity.  
In my room, I looked at Edward's picture. His green eyes stood out, but he was the same. Too much the same. I looked out the window and a memory drifted into my consciousness.

The picture was taken on a trip to First Beach when Edward and Jacob met. On that trip, Jacob told us about some legends of his tribe. He told us about how his ancestors turned into wolves and had one natural enemy. Jacob told us about how his great-grandfather met with a clan of their enemies. The clan of what they called "cold-ones" said they were different from their kind.

They explained that is why their eyes were gold, instead of red. Edward and I walked on the beach after Jacob told us the story, "That's interesting." "Yea, it was different. I wonder if creatures like that exist," I wondered. Edward tightened his hold on my waist, "Don't worry. I will protect you from them." I giggled, "My prince and his shining Volvo." Our lips locked together for a moment as we walked on the beach.

What stood out from the story this time was the description of the eyes. Red like the strangers, but with a hint of gold hint. It worried me that Alice had gold eyes. Was she a cold one? After hearing Jacob's legend, I needed to do more research. This was impossible, but how could I ignore the signs.

Going to my favorite search engine, I began my work. A cold one of the Quileute legend was commonly known as a vampire. A vampire? My eyebrows pulled together. Was Edward now a vampire?

It would explain the lack of a heartbeat, his cold skin, the sensation of flying through the night and his eyes. They never found his body and I had the feeling he was still alive and waiting for me. Was Edward, the love of my life, a vampire?

According to the website, vampires were beautiful and alluring to lure in their prey. Edward could have so easily killed me that night, but he didn't. He still loved me. And despite what he was, I still loved him. But did I love him enough to look past what he is to see who he is? I did in school. I saw past his bravado for the kind heart he truly was. Even now, though his heart did not beat, I knew him.

Could I trust him? Do I dare to contact him? He was a monster now, but if he was truly Edward, he wouldn't hurt me. And if he wasn't Edward, it would just be send me to where he really was.

After midnight, I could hear Charlie snoring from his room. My heart was beginning to race as I went down to the kitchen. I stared at the phone for 10 minutes until I worked up enough bravery to make the call. The phone rang twice, "Hello?" the bell voice answer. I exhaled, "Edward?" "Bella?"


	10. Meeting

Chapter 10 – Meeting

BPOV

I spoke with who I hoped was truly Edward. "Could you meet me at your house? I need to talk to you." Looking out the window, the Volvo was still here and it was whisper quiet. Charlie wouldn't wake up from the engine turning over. "Of course. I'll meet you there." I nodded, "Alright." With that, I hung up the phone. My heart was pounding in my ears. What am I doing? I was getting myself involved in a ridiculous matter or I was going to get myself killed.

If he were Edward, he wouldn't hurt me. But if he wasn't, I might be seeing Edward very soon. Either way, I was going to be with Edward. I went to my room and changed into Edward's favorite pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. I was seeing Edward either way, so let him see me in one of his favorite outfits.

Looking the black window, I reminded myself that I've done this before. Opening the window, I climbed out onto the slopping roof and leaped onto the grass. It was a bit of a jump, but I was used to it, when I used sneak out to see Edward. I smiled at the memory; he was a bad influence on me. The night air was a little warm as the summer got closer. I got into the Volvo, turned the engine and drove to his house. The headlights shined across the empty living room windows.

I could barely breathe as I turned off the engine. Was he here? "Ok, you can do this." The car door opened and everything was pitch-black in the night as I ran into the house. Once inside, I turned on the lamp and waited. I couldn't sit still. This was stupid. I could be getting myself killed. What if this really was a vampire? I could making myself his midnight snack.

To calm myself down, I put on some music and sat on the couch. My foot tapped impatiently while I waited. The clock seemed to be moving backwards as it ticked off the seconds. This was insane. I should leave before he gets here. Fear was taking a tight grasp on me. I got up from the couch, but my body refused to move. I had to know if this was Edward.

It wasn't long before I wasn't alone. A gentle breeze blew at my hair. I turned towards the door. My teeth chattered quietly as the stranger moved across the room. He looked as though he was gliding over the floor, rather than walking. When he came into the light, my heart stopped.

It started again when I saw his eyes; they were more golden, with a red undertone. My teeth sank into my lip, trying to keep them from chattering. I forgot how much he looked like Edward. "Bella?" I exhaled as he said my name. The single word was wrapped up in the gentle caress of his voice. "Edward? It that really you?"

He smirked the same crooked smile that made my blood boil, "Yes, it is. Trust me." He took a step closer to me and I didn't move. His movements were so fluid that it was hard to ignore.

My breath staggered a bit, "How do I know? I'm sorry, but how do I know you're m..." I stuttered the word, "my Edward?" The stranger stared at me, "Besides the fact that I know you're wearing my grandmother's ring, which I wrote that I wanted you to have it. That I wanted to marry you. Ok, something else then." He paced the room, then looked at me, "You were born here in Forks, but you're mom took you and moved to California. You're a Virgo and love sapphires instead of diamonds. When we met, you thought I was the most arrogant person you've ever met."

I smiled at the memory, "Well, so far so good." Ok, so he knew a few facts about me. Not enough proof. I looked at him, "Now, some things about you?" He sighed, "I'm from Chicago. I was named after my father, who died from a drunk driver. The reason my mom and I moved to Forks was because her parents were from here." Right again. He continued, "And some things of the things I love about you. The way your eyes change in the sunlight, they look hazel. The way red shines in your hair in the sun. Or the way you blush when I say your name. And the night I spent at your place when Charlie was gone. For me, it was perfect, because you told me you love me for the first time."

I gasped as I listened. This had to be Edward. "Bella, even now, you're tempting me beyond all reason." He eyed the jeans I was wearing. Edward, if this really was Edward moved closer to me and placed his hands on my waist. The feel of his hands were hard. He looked into my eyes, "I love your body, mind and soul. I've told you this and I'll say it again, you are the most beautiful person I know."

My mouth fell open; Edward told me that hundreds of times. I bit my lip hard. The way his hands cupped around my waist was the same way Edward held me. My body wanted to lean into his badly, to close the space between us. This was Edward. He wasn't dead. He was alive and waiting for me. I knew it in my heart that this was Edward, but I had to be sure and now I am.

"Edward?" I whispered his name and tears well in my eyes. He was here. His white thumb brushed along my cheekbone, brushing away the tears. This finger left a cool trail on my skin, "Yes, Bell?" My body wanted to collapse into his. I could hold back my tears. This was so unreal. This past few months seemed like hell on Earth and, all the while, Edward was here. My heart slammed in my chest, why did this happen to us? We were so happy together.

"What happened to you? Why are you like this?" I gestured to his body. He looked down, "It's too weird for you to understand." "Try me," I shrugged. He stared at me, "I'm not supposed to talk about it. If anything, you're supposed to figure it out on your own." A vampire would say that. I stared at him, "Well, you're in lucky because I have a theory. Are you a cold one, like the ones from Jacob's legends?" Edward stared silently, "If you are, then are you restricted from going to La Push?"

A smile grew across his face, "That's my little detective." I smiled wryly, "So, I'm right." Edward was a vampire. His skin was cold and hard and he had no heartbeat. He wasn't human. "I was attacked by other vampires. They were nomads." His eyes closed, "I remember the one who killed Mom. When we leave..." He trailed off suddenly. My eyes narrowed for a moment, "We? There are more of you?"

My mind automatically thought of Alice. He looked at me with a pleading expression, "I can't talk about that. Please Bell, don't worry about that." We stared at each other and more tears fell. Edward brushed my cheek again, "You know I hate it when you cry." I shuttered from the cold touch but didn't flinch away from him. His cool breath blew against my face and the smell of it was irresistibly sweet. In my mind, I knew I should be running away, but I didn't want to. This was Edward, my Edward.

Instinctively, I leaned closer to him and felt the cold coming off of his skin. What has happened to Edward couldn't be as bad as it seemed. He was standing right here in front of me. I must be foolish, I was standing here with a vampire for goodness sake. He may be Edward, but he might be hungry. His body stiffened and his hands fell from my waist, "Bella. I shouldn't be this close to you. I could hurt you." My eyes cast down for a moment, "You could never hurt me."

A cold finger tilted my head upward to look him in the face. We stared into each other's eyes, like we always did. Edward was here, he wasn't dead. Vampires were considered the undead, an unholy being that walked the Earth, hunting for helpless prey. That was what was standing before me. This was someone I loved more than anything in the world. We stared as our faces moved closer together. His lips lightly pressed mine. This kiss was different; my lips shaped themselves to his.

His lips were hard and cold, but they still showed passion. His tongue was cold as ice as it touched mine. My old habits took over as my fingers twined in his hair. One arm curved under his. His arms came around me and held me closer to him. They were cold and hard, but to me, they were just as strong as I remembered. He pulled me closer to him, his hold was too tight, but I didn't say anything.

Our kiss deepened as other urges took over. Edward slowly walked over to the couch taking me with him. He laid back on the couch, pulling me on top of him. My body was on his, feeling him. His chest was harder than a boulder, but that didn't stop me. I've missed him terribly, wishing for something like this. Edward's cold hands drifted under my shirt and I flinched. My mouth was hot against his, devouring the delicious flavor of him. His hands pulled opened the front of my shirt, sending the buttons flying across the room.

Edward's fingers drifted over my skin, grazing over my ribs. He pressed kisses into my neck and his thumb drifted over the lace of my bra. My back arced, pushing my chest into his. Edward pulled me roughly into his hold and I groaned. His hold became too much. His fingers were pressing too much into my skin.

Edward released me. He let me stand up as he looked away from me, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that…. Well, that's no excuse." I was trying to catch my breath. My body was screaming for his, but things were different now. Edward and I were different and he was stronger than me. I smiled at him, "Edward, it's fine. I'm not hurt. Please don't be upset." My hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but he stepped away from me, "Bella, I can't touch you. I may hurt you. I'm still too strong." He wouldn't even look at me. I sat on the couch, waiting for him to calm down. Finally, he looked back at me. My hands closed my shirt, "Please, don't go."

Edward and I sat in the living room for several hours, just talking. He went to his room and returned with one of his shirts. He looked away as I quickly changed. He told me about what he is able to do as a vampire. There were times he had to backtrack, as if he was hiding something from me.

"So, you've been near by this whole time?" I asked. "Yes, but I couldn't come near you. Even now, you're a temptation, in more ways than one. Your scent is so sweet. I'm controlling myself from not…." he grimaced. I leaned away from him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Even though your scent is amazing, I still care about you too much to hurt you like that."

I looked at him, "You still love me?" He stared into my eyes, "I told you I did. That's why I did what I did. When I realize what happened to me, I wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen to you. I watched you constantly." My eyebrows shot up, "You've been stalking me?" Edward made a face, "If you want to call it that." I scoffed happily at him. "When I saw Damien hit you, I wanted to…" he didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he wanted to say.

I sniffed, "Well, if you didn't come, I would have hit him back myself and come here. I don't know what I was thinking going with him. Now, he's looking for me at school to collaborate his story. But Charlie said not go near him. He wants me to press charges on him for the assault."

Edward breathed, "I know." I looked to him, "You do?" He looked away, "Yea, I told you I watch you. By the way, is it true you punched Lauren?" I looked at him, "Yes." "In the mouth?" he asked skeptically. I grimaced and nodded. His smile grew, "Kept your thumb around your fingers?" A laugh burst out of me, "Just like you taught me." Edward's head fell back as he laughed. "And some of her blood was on my hand." I never told Charlie that. "Damn, my girl's a scrapper!" I laughed harder, hearing the pride in Edward's voice.

While we spoke, something else crossed my mind, but it was probably something he couldn't talk about. The clock chimed 4am. I looked at it, seeing the time with my own two eyes, "I need to get going. I have school in the morning." I stood and so did he, "I'll follow you."

Taking a chance, I stepped closer to him, "You don't have to do that." He exhaled and the scent of his breath made my head whirl, "Bella, I have to tell you, there were some nights I snuck into your house and watched you sleep." I huffed, "You did? No wonder…." I raised my hand to his cheek, but he pulled back. I didn't let that upset me, "There were some nights I felt you were there with me." We stared at each other and he groaned.

He leaned closer and kissed me. I controlled myself this time. I've missed this so much; having him with me. I needed Edward like I needed oxygen. Ignoring his qualms, I took his hand. He looked down seeing my hand in his. His fingers squeezed mine as we walked outside. He opened the door and helped me into the car. "Edward, you don't have to run. Get in the car." He smiled, "I prefer running. You drive too slow for my taste anyway." I scowled and started the engine.

In the night, I couldn't see anything beyond the headlights, but I knew he was out there. When I pulled into my driveway, my door was being opened and Edward was there. It was so easy to forget that I had to maintain some distance from him. "Oh no," I said looking up at the house. "What?" I looked at him, "I don't have my keys." In my haste to see him, I forgot them on my nightstand.

Edward chuckled once, "Can I try something? But you'll have to trust me." My eyebrows rose, "Ok…" He smiled and held his arms open, "Come here." I stepped closer to him and he took me up in his arms. He smiled at me, "Just hold on." My arms curved around his neck. He held my weight one arm and he scaled the house. I looked down to see the ground moving further away.

He leap into my bedroom window and sat me on the bed. "Wow," I breathed. Edward stood by the window, staring, almost studying me. "What?" I finally asked, feeling self-conscious. He shook his head, "I cannot hear you." My eyebrows furrowed, "What? We've been talking all night." He smiled, "I mean your mind. I have a special ability of hearing people's thoughts and I cannot hear anything from you. From here, I'm getting a fairly good glimpse at Charlie's dreams, but you, nothing. I don't know why that is."

Was there something wrong with me? "Wow, you can read minds?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. I yawned unwillingly, "I'm sorry. I really should get to sleep." Edward watched me as I got up and pulled out my pajamas. "I'll step out while you change."

I shook my head, "You don't have to." Edward stayed while I changed and climbed into bed. He sat in the rocking chair, moving it back and forth. "Could you come here?" I asked. Edward came and sat on the bed. I watched him timidly as I leaned my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me. "Good night, Bella," he whispered. "Good night, Edward. I love you." He kissed my cheek, "I love you too." It was cold and hard, but I didn't care. I had Edward back and I was happy.


	11. Comforting

Chapter 11 – Comforting

EPOV

I watched Bella while she slept in my arms. She slept peacefully as she did before. Her scent set my throat ablaze. Using a great deal of concentration, I ignored the burning. It was a good thing I hunted before I met with her. Knowing Bella, it took a great deal of faith to trust that I wouldn't hurt her. Her warm breath blew against my skin. In my mind, my skin should be producing goose bumps, but none came. The thin fabric of Bella's pajamas did nothing to keep her skin protected from my cold touch. She began to shiver in her sleep. I moved and tucked the quilt around her. She curled into the quilt and sighed contently.

A small smile curved her lips as she sleep. Soon, the deep sleep took over and her mumblings came. I laughed as she muttered about her dreams. "Edward," she moaned quietly. My hand touched her cheek, "I'm right here, Bell." She exhaled deeply, "Stay. Stay, I miss you." My lips lightly touched her temple, "Where else would I be?" The night passed in peace and the sun began to color the sky. Down the hall, Charlie was waking up. Hearing his thoughts, I hid in her closet as her bedroom door creaked open. Bella was still fast asleep as Charlie checked in on her.

The alarm clock went off and Bella groaned. Her hand slammed on the clock, knocking it to the floor. She moaned into her pillow, annoyed with the constant buzzing. I took up the clock and silenced it. Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked at me. I smiled as her eyebrows pulled together. She was cute in the morning when she didn't remember anything.

"Oh, right," she mumbled. She exhaled and pulled her legs out of the bed. My hand held the side of her face and she jumped a bit. My hand pulled away quickly and she looked up at me, "No, don't. I just woke up." Her body wasn't used to feeling something so cold. My eyes cast down, comparing the difference in the colors of our skin. She was a healthy pink, while I was a pale, dead white.

Bella stood up and her hand held mine, "You ok?" I shook my head, not wanting to look at her. Bella leaned against my chest, her body heat coursing through my body. Her scent attacked my very core, making the monster inside rage for blood. No, not hers. She was too good for this kind of life. Bella brushed her head against me, "I better get dressed for school." She tried to muffle her yawn. "Maybe you should stay home today. You didn't get much sleep." She smiled sweetly, "Wouldn't be the first time I stayed up all night talking to you."

Before walking out the front door, Bella was frowning, "When will I see you again?" My hand rested on hers, "Sooner than you think. Now, get going." While she drove to school, I took the opportunity to hunt. There was a small herd of deer in the trees between her house and the school. Their blood satisfied my hunger, but it did nothing to wash away the temptation of Bella's blood.

In the parking lot, cars were filling in the spots, including Alice. She looked into the trees, exactly where I was standing. She pulled out her cell phone and held it to her ear, "Edward, I hope you know what you're doing. You're still young and Bella's scent is strong. Please, please be careful." I nodded, "I will be Alice."

I watched as Bella parked next to Alice. She was smiling beautifully for the first time in a long time. Bella was happy again and I was able to hold her in my arms again. It didn't seem to bother her that my arms were cold and hard. She seemed content to be with me. Even when I held her a little too tight, she wasn't scared of me. Did she consider what I could do to her if I was careless? As I leaned in the trees, watching Bella and Alice talking, there were the faint sounds of someone's approach. Their approach was coming up fast through the trees.

Emmett and Carlisle found me in the treetops. Carlisle looked troubled, while Emmett looked angry. "What's the matter?" Had something happen? Carlisle glanced over my shoulder. He was assessing Bella. He could hear the happy tone of her voice as she laughed with Alice. "How was it last night?" It was difficult to pull together an answer as Emmett's mind bombarded mine, _Are you insane? You revealed yourself to her. Do you know what that means for her now?_

I looked at him, "What would it mean for her? I never told her what I really was; she figured it out for herself. I didn't tell her about any of you either." Carlisle's eyes closed in sheer relief, "That's good, but Edward, she is human and you're very young in this life. You could hurt her." I sighed, "I know this already. I held my breath for most of the night, but when I did, I suppressed the other urges. I won't hurt her, Carlisle." My mind brought of me holding her a too tightly. I could have so easily killed her then. Emmett's face was hard and impassive. He felt Carlisle was letting me off too easy.

"Edward, I know you love her and that will stay with you, but you must be careful. There are others out there who will not understand your desire to stay with her and keep her human," Carlisle explained. "Just make sure this is what you want for her." I contemplated that. Bella loving a vampire; is that a good thing for her? It was painful, but Bella didn't belong with me anymore. I was too selfish to give her up just yet. If I could have a little more time with her, then I could tell her goodbye. That was a failed mission before it even started.

"Edward, again, I understand why you couldn't stay away from her, but you must be careful. Also, I think, maybe she should at least know about Alice. If Bella was smart enough to figure out what you were, she may have realized the similarities in Alice, since they have been spending more time together." I nodded, "Alright, but I won't bring it up unless she does." Carlisle nodded, "That's fair."

Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder, "Come on, son. This has been handled." Emmett glanced at Carlisle, "Ok, but I'm warning you now, Edward. Rosalie doesn't know anything about this. If she did, she would be handing you your head. If you want to be with Bella, we know others that can change her for you." My eyes steeled as I stared at him, "Don't even joke about that, Emmett." The words came out with a hiss. "Just keep Rosalie off my back and I'll keep Bella away from all of this."

Emmett nodded, "All right. I really do hope you know what you're doing." Emmett sped off into the trees, kicking up a trail of leaves and bracken behind him. Carlisle shook his head, "Sorry about that. You know Emmett has very little tact. I'll see you at home later." Carlisle leapt off the branch and went off into a different direction.

Turning my attention back to the school, Bella was speaking with Angela now. Angela noticed her happier mood. "Aren't you excited? You're leaving for Dartmouth in a few weeks." Bella was beaming, "Yes. I can't wait. It is going to be so great." The bell rang and the girls went off for their classes. The morning went by and I watched my lucky charm through the eyes of the students that went by her. Bella and Angela were at lunch talking, when Damien came up to the table. Bella's smile fell as he looked at her so-called prom date. "Bella, we need to talk now." I saw red, seeing him near her. Sprinklings of bark and wood fell to the forest floor as my hand dug into the tree.

Bella sighed slowly, "About what? I have nothing to say to you and you know you're not supposed to be near me." Damien stood back for a moment, "It's important." Bella shook her head, "Go away." Bella got up from the table and Damien grabbed her arm. Angela gasped and Mike and Tyler stood up from their seats. I would have to find a away to thank them for standing to help Bella. She looked down at Damien's hand on her wrist, "Get your hand off me or you'll be spending the night in jail. And remember, my dad would be more than happy to do it." _Damn, this girl is a pain in the ass_.

He released her and Bella left the cafeteria. Tyler and Mike still stared Damien down. Right now, Damien was all alone. Not even our friends on the basketball team were taking up for him. Bella came out in to the parking lot, standing in the brief sunlight. The subtle color of red was bright in her hair. She was breathing deeply as she turned her eyes towards the sky. Deliberately, I snapped a branch and the crack echoed through the trees

Bella looked through the forest, as if she was searching. She walked over to my car, which was parked by the forest's edge. Bella leaned against the car door and folded her arms. I ghosted to the forest's edge, "Bella?" She looked up, "Edward." She smiled at me, then waved her hand, "No, get back." "Come here," I answered her. She looked back to the school, then walked into the forest.

I leaned against a tree while as she came over to me. "Edward, this isn't safe. What are you doing?" I smiled and held my arms open for her. She happily met my embrace. I brushed her hair back, "Don't worry about Damien. He won't be bothering you much longer." She smiled up at me, "I know. Will you come by tonight?"

She looked at me with her large brown eyes and leaned her head against my chest; how could I resist? "Yes." I looked up, hearing the buzz of thoughts getting louder, "Angela is heading out to come and look for you. Get going." My hand patted her lower back, drifting downward. Bella's body jerked against mine and she tried not to laugh, "Stop it." I gestured for her to go back to the parking lot, but she lingered for a moment. Her head tilted back, looking up at me. Her lips were slightly parted and it was nearly irresistible. My lips lowered down on hers. Bella gasped lightly as I kissed her.

She inhaled deeply and her hand rested on my shoulder, moving to hold the side of my neck. My lips parted hers and her breath was on my tongue. She tasted as sweet as I imagined, but this couldn't go on. She was in danger of being near me. I ended the kiss and her eyes were dreamy as she looked at me. I exhaled slowly, trying to get my body in control, "Go Bell. I'll see you later."

BPOV

I went through the rest of my school day in a haze. Edward's kiss was flooding my mind. I wish I could have stayed with him. Not even Damien was upsetting me. Threatening him with jail was fun. If I even mention to Charlie that he touched me, cop cars would be waiting outside of his house.

My last class ended and I walked out to the parking lot. "Hey, Bella." Tyler was half-running toward me. I smiled, "Hey Tyler." He paused in front of me, "Hey, you ok?" My eyebrows pulled together for a moment, not knowing what he was talking about. Edward's kiss washed away every angry thought from my mind. "Oh," I said, finally realizing, "yea, I'm fine. And thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate you and Mike doing that." Tyler shook his head, "Hey, I was hoping he would do something. I've wanted to knock that guy out for a long time."

A loud laugh escaped and Tyler joined me. "Don't worry, I got him pretty good on prom night. That's why he's got a bruise on his cheek." Tyler half-hugged me, "Ok, see you later, slugger." Mike waved from his car and I waved back. Despite these past few months, I was going to miss Forks when I leave.

At home, I began to work on Charlie's dinner. Closing the broiler, cool hands were holding my waist. My body straightened up quickly and spun around, looking into blood-orange eyes. A smile grew on my face. My fingers lightly touched his face, "Are your eyes changing color?" I noticed they were different from the first night I saw him. Before, they were a bloody gold, but now they're different.

Edward smiled, "Yes. The blood from the animals is changing them. Soon, they'll be gold." I huffed for a moment; his eyes will be gold. Gold like Alice. I turned away from him to set the table, "Edward? Umm? I just want to know…" I hesitated. He brushed my cheek, "Yes?"

I exhaled, afraid to ask the question. Would he tell me the truth? "Well, umm. That first night, you mentioned "we'd be leaving." I was wondering, whose we? I mean are there other vampires that feed on the blood of animals? Like, umm, did you choose to drink animal's blood on your own?" His hand fell from my face, "Bella…" He turned his head quickly, "Charlie's home. Later." He kissed my forehead, then he was suddenly gone. Saved by the bell, I thought to myself.

Charlie and I ate dinner in silence as we had before. I read my Jane Austen, while he read the newspaper. After cleaning, I went straight to my room. Charlie didn't really bother me after dinner since Edward's memorial. He could see I was getting better, but he still kept a distance. I sat on my bed, staring at the floor. My foot swung just an inch over the floor.

I must have scared Edward off. The thought of Edward gone again brought back my depression. Wanting to distract myself, I got my bag of toiletries and took a long shower. The warm water cascaded down my skin. It soaked through my hair, leaving it almost black. After changing and brushing my teeth, I went back into my room. In my room, I turned and Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. My bag fell out of my hand when I jumped.

"Edward," I said breathlessly. He held out his arms for me again. I guess he wasn't that mad. I sat in his lap, "I thought you were mad at me." He rocked us back and forth, "No. It's just that I was waiting for you to ask. You figured everything else out so fast." He kissed my hair as we sat together. Edward groaned lightly. His arms didn't let me move away from his chest. I wanted to see why he made that noise.

"So…" He exhaled and his cold breath saturated my hair, "Well, I think you may know this as well." I bit my lip; this was going to be hard to word. And so, I said one thing, "Alice?" He chuckled, "No wonder you got into Dartmouth." I pulled back, ignoring his hold and looked at in the face, "She is?" He nodded, "For a long time now."

My eyes fell from his face. My hand covered my mouth in shock. Thinking of other thing from school, I continued, "Jasper & Rosalie Hale?" He stared at me and I read it in his face. "Emmett Cullen?" my voice got higher. He sighed, "Yes." I huffed loudly, "Does that include Dr. & Mrs. Cullen?" He hugged me closer, "You got them all, honey." My eyes blinked wildly, seeing the truth in front of me and never realizing it. "That's why they kept to themselves in school. And why all of them were so attractive."

My head tilted so I would face him, "Yes. We look more attractive to lure in our prey." My eyes fell, "Your prey?" I questioned. He stroked my cheek, "Yes. Vampires are beautiful to lure in humans so that we can…. " he trailed off. I nodded, "Ohh, I get it." I huffed, "Wow. What kind of town is this?"

He laughed once and it rumbled through his chest, "Tell me about it." I leaned my head against his chest again and he rocked us in the chair. I listened to him breathing and felt his finger moving along the contours of my spine. I could stay here all night, but more questions were coming to mind.

A yawn escaped and Edward lifted me in his arms, "You should get some rest." Before I could protest, Edward was placing me in my bed. "No, I want to talk." He patted my hair and his fingers grazed my lips, "Tomorrow, you were up late last night." He kissed my forehead and turned for the window.

My hand tugged his wrist, "Don't go, please." He smiled his crooked smile and got in to bed, pulling me into his arms, "Sleep, Bell. I won't leave you." I smiled in the dark, "You promise?" We stared into each other's eyes. His lips pressed into my temple, "I promise. I won't leave you again." With that, I fell asleep in his cold arms, happier than I've ever been.


	12. Graduation

Chapter 12 – Graduation

BPOV

Today was graduation day. Looking at my reflection, I was taking in my smile. I was actually happy about today. So much has happened in such little time. Alice spoke to me about what I found out about her and her family and she wasn't upset. Instead, she was happy, "Bella, it's wonderful that you know the truth. It was killing me seeing the two of you in pain. Every afternoon, he would want to know every detail of your day. I'm just so glad you and Edward can be happier now."

On some nights when Edward had to hunt, Alice came over while Charlie was sleeping. We discussed our traveling details we had to make for Dartmouth. More information about the school and my class selections came and she was helping me make choices.

The night before graduation, I barely slept. Edward and I spent most of the night talking. I all but slammed my alarm clocked into the wall as it rang. I didn't want to wake up. Though I was groggy, I was still excited. My heart pounded steadily as I was pulling my hair back. Sighing, my feet slipped into my shoes. A hand rested on my waist, "You look beautiful." Edward's cool breath blew against my ear, making me shiver. I still wasn't used to his touch. My body leaned back against his, "Thank you." His fingers brushed along my neck to my cheek.

My blush was burning my skin. Edward chuckled lightly, "Now you look perfect. You were too pale." I smiled up at him, "You shouldn't talk." He laughed and pushed my toward the door, "I'll see you later." Even though I wasn't going to see him, Edward was going to be at the ceremony.

Charlie and I walked through the crowds of smiling parents and students. A hand rested on my shoulder, "Bella?" I looked back to two people; one I knew of and the other I hadn't seen in a long time; Esme and Emmett Cullen. Charlie was happy to meet the mother of my new best friend. Esme was smiling beautifully, "Yes, we couldn't be prouder of Alice getting into such a wonderful school and that she's not going alone."

Emmett smiled at me and I cringed a bit. He was even more intimidating, now that I knew what he was. Charlie shook his hand, "How is Dartmouth? I'd like a student's insight on the school." Emmett spoke highly of the school and assured Charlie that he would be looking out for me, like he would be looking out for Alice.

Edward and Alice told me that the Cullens were fine with me knowing their family secret. I just couldn't tell anyone else. Who would believe me? Charlie rushed off to find his seat with Billy, leaving me with the Cullens. Esme asked me a few more questions and I answered in a steady voice as best as I could. I was comfortable with Edward and Alice, but the rest of the Cullens were a completely different thing.

"I'm just glad to see him happy," Esme explained. I nodded, "So am I and thank you for caring for him." Esme smiled again, dimpling her cheeks, "We couldn't do anything else but help him. It was terrible." A lump lodged itself in my throat at the thought of what must have happened to him. Emmett patted Esme's arm, "We should get going. They're starting soon." Esme quickly kissed my cheek and my body froze. I huffed out a breath when they disappeared into the crowds.

After the ceremony, Charlie and I went to his favorite restaurant, which was one of the few in town; the Lodge. While eating and talking with Angela, Alice came into the restaurant. I knew she didn't eat, so it was strange to see her here. Angela and Alice hugged and the three of us took pictures for mine and Angela's parents. "Dad?" Charlie glanced up at me and Alice. He smiled, "It's your night, kid. See you later."

Alice and I went to Ms. Elizabeth's house. She drove her brother's monstrous jeep. "Are you going to get your own car for college?" I asked. She smiled, "Maybe I should. A graduation gift to myself. Something fast," she lamented. "You know this is my thirteenth time graduating from high school." My eyes popped at her confession. She only laugh, peals of bells filling the car, "I know, I'm older than I look."

The two of us talked all the way to his house. The trip wasn't long with the way Alice really drives. "Bella, Edward is coming, so I'm going to go." My shoulders slumped as I sat on the couch. She snorted, "You know him; he just wants you to himself." She sighed deeply, shaking her head, "I can't wait for college. At least then, Edward will have to share you because you and I are having classes together."

The two of us laughed together, as Edward appeared in the living room. His lips were smashed together, "You think so, Alice." He crossed the room and took me up into his arms, "I can be very selfish," he cupped my chin, "especially when it comes to my lucky charm."

Stone lips were against mine. Alice groaned loudly, "Whatever, Edward. Bella and I are best friend, so you may want to get used to sharing her with me." I laughed at the ridiculous argument, "Be nice, you guys." She danced out of the room and I watched her. Edward chuckled as he held me against his chest, "She really likes you." I smiled back at him, "I like her too."

Edward walked slowly up to his bedroom. My heart slammed into my chest as we laid down in his bed. Strong arms held me against his chest. His lips lightly brushed mine and the movement was making my blood boil. We stared into each other's eyes. His smile flattered, "Are you thirsty?" I asked, stroking the skin beneath his eyes. "Yes," he admitted, "I should hunt, but I wanted to see you first." I moved out of the bed, away from him, "I'm sorry. Go, I'll be waiting here."

Edward hugged me to his body. This was beyond wonderful. I still cannot believe that I had my Edward back in my life. His hold was a little too tight, but I liked it. When Edward held me, I felt safe. We looked into each other's eyes again and his mouth was on mine in the next moment. Even though he was a vampire now, Edward's lips still showed the same passion they did when he was human.

His lips parted mine and his tongue plunged into my mouth. His tongue was cold, but this was amazing. I clutched at his shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me off my feet from the floor. His movements were so lithe; I didn't feel him move, until I felt the soft mattress pushing into my back.

He moved his lips down to my neck and my breathing accelerated. One of his hands was pressed into my back, holding me to him. My heart was sprinting in my chest as he kissed me. My eyes closed as his lips came back to mine. My hand was locked into his hair. My body betrayed me feeling his cool touch on the inside of my legs. Our eyes stared into each others.

Edward's breathing became harder as he released me. I sat up, seeing him standing in the doorway, clutching at the frame. He was facing away from me, breathing heavily. "Edward?" I asked getting up and walking towards him. His head snapped up. I blinked, feeling a gust of wind and he was out of my sight. I whirled and he was on the other side of the room. His eyes were hard as he looked at me, "I'm sorry, Bell. I had to gain control of myself. My impulses were too damn strong. I had to get away from you. Your heart was racing too fast and your blood," he turned away from me.

I bit my lip, "Sorry, I didn't know." He shook his head, "No, Bell, don't be. It was me. Not just that, but I _want_ you." His fingers pulled through his hair, "It was like there were three voices in my head. One said drink your blood, another said to have you and the last said to get away from you entirely and that's the one I listened to."

He looked at me from underneath his thick, long lashes, "Bella, you have no idea how limited I feel, knowing what we had before. If I were still human, nothing could have stopped us from what we wanted to do, but now," his voice was shaky. I exhaled, "Except your mom coming home and catching us," I added, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled weakly, "Bella, why did this happen to me? I finally meet the girl of my dreams and I become this... this monster."

He looked into the black glass of the window; his hands were like claws on the sill. I wanted to walk over to him, but he was still too tense. Instead, I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him. This wasn't fair. Edward and I were supposed to be together and now, in some ways, we couldn't be. I've thought this myself several times, but I never told him this. It would be unfair for him. This was hard enough already.

Edward took several deep breaths before he turned to look at me again. His eyes were still hard at he sat next to me. I watched him, making sure he was alright, before I moved again. He closed his eyes and took in another deep breath. He winced quietly and he looked at me. I bit my lip, "Edward, please go hunt. I'll be here when you get back." Moving slowly, his hand cupped my face, letting his thumb brush over my lip.

Edward finally stood, smiled his crooked smile and kissed my hair, "You're right." He patted the back of my neck, "I'll be back soon." I smiled at him and watched as he flew out of the room. Being alone in this house didn't bother me alone. The fact that I was till creating memories with Edward here made me feel much better about being here.

Outside, the sun was set, behind the thick grayish blue clouds. I called Charlie and told him I was staying here. "Yea, I kinda what to spend time with Edward, in a way." Charlie responded quickly, "Ok, Bells. Be safe and lock up the house." Charlie has been like a prince through this whole thing. Mom insisted that I come back and live with her, but Charlie wouldn't let me go. He said it would be better for me to stay with him for a while longer. Completely changing everything around me would make things worse.

Getting back into Edward's bed, I looked up at the ceiling, looking at his silly basketball poster he had up there. I could only laugh. Turning over, my mind was thinking about everything that has recently happened. I was a high school graduate and about to leave home to go to college. My mom was so happy about where I was going to school. She and Phil sent flowers to Charlie's house as a graduation gift.

She was already planning ahead and asked if I would spend Thanksgiving or Christmas with her. I hadn't made up my mind on that yet. Maybe I could have both. For Thanksgiving, she and Phil could come to Forks. Thinking about other factors, like Alice and Edward, I wouldn't make up my mind just yet. Soon, my eyes were heavy. Not getting a lot of sleep the night before caught up with me. Pulling the quilt over me, I slept in Edward's bed.

My eyes shot open in the dark. The only light came from the clock displaying, showing a bright green 11pm. Edward was still gone. He must have needed to hunt more than I thought. Sitting up, pushing away my sleep, my feet lightly touched the floor. They felt heavy as I walked down to the kitchen. My throat felt dry. The cool water helped wake me up. Looking around the kitchen, I was getting anxious. Edward was taking a long time.

My heart jumped as I heard the front door open. I smiled realizing he was back. "Edward?" I called out, running into the living room. The lights were off, but I still could see someone standing in the living room. "Edward?" I asked, a bit skeptical. Whoever it was, they weren't moving. My breath picked up. My fingers were lingering on the light switch for the kitchen; do I dare turn up it on?

Whoever this person was, he wasn't Edward. I flipped the switch and saw who it was. This was a stranger. He had pale skin, with short flowing hair, that went down to his cheekbones. Despite his eerie stillness and piercing stare, he was beautiful. His eyes were a vivid crimson. Oh no, he was a vampire that fed on human blood. "Hello," he spoke, flashing his white, sharp teeth. His smile was alluring and deadly.

My breath was caught in my throat, making screaming impossible. "I'm sorry," his voice changed to a soothing tone, "My name is Laurent. I was sent here to retrieve you. We must go. My friends are anxious to meet you," he spoke with a slight French accent. My eyes widened, realizing what he was saying.

It was a futile attempt, but my body turned away to run away, but his stone arm come around my waist and his hand clamped down on my mouth, "This will be over soon," he whispered into my ear. My screams were muffled by his tight palm and he swept me out of the house into the night.

EPOV

While I ran, the cool air was clearing my head. Bella's scent, combined with her body; bad combination. I was tempted twice over by her. If I didn't love her so much, I would have ravaged and drained her. I grimaced as I came across the path of an animal. Not caring what it was, my teeth sank into the tawny fur of a deer. It's blood rushed through me and I ignored the monster's disappointment. The body of my prey rested at my feet.

I inhaled deeply at the clean air, letting it clean away the dying effects of Bella's scent. Of course she would be irresistible to me. My thirst wasn't sated and I wanted a prey with some fight in it. While running, thunder crashed through the air. I looked up confused; I didn't smell any rain. There was another crash and it came from the north.

Heading in that direction, the sounds of my new brothers' laughter rang through the trees. "Come on, Jaz, hit me," Emmett bellowed. Through his mind, I could see Jasper charging him. I stepped out into the clearing. "Edward," Jasper called from the headlock Emmett had him in. Emmett looked up and Jasper kicked him in the face, breaking his hold.

Emmett staggered back, holding the side of his face. Jasper stood, "I win" and sprinted over to me. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day. How's Bella?" I smiled, "She's fine. Excited from graduation. She's at my house. I was just hunting." _I'm going to get him good_, Emmett strategized will I spoke with Jasper. We heard him charge and the two of us leaped out of the way. Emmett wheeled around, making a beeline towards me. _He's mine_, Emmett determinedly thought. I leaped again, landing on his shoulders. My hands took his shoulders and pushed him down to the ground, pressing his face into the earth, "Sorry, Em."

I leapt away and he stood, "You're dead." Emmett ran at me again and I stood my ground. Emmett was getting confident and I gripped his neck and threw him across the field. Jasper laughed loudly as Emmett landed into the truck of a tree, knocking it to the ground. "Emmett, he's a newborn. You won't win," Jasper called. Emmett snarled loudly, _I'm not taking that. _He wasn't going to back down easily. Emmett leaped into the air, coming towards me again.

While wrestling, which was something I haven't done in a while, I lost track of the time. It was fun besting Emmett in every move. "That was fun," I patted Emmett's shoulder, "We've got to do it again." He growled and strode off away from me and Jasper. Jasper was shaking his head, "He prides himself on the being the strongest among us. For now, he's not."

Jasper joined me in hunting. We came across some bears. The beasts towered over me, by more than three feet. Fighting the bear reminded me of fighting Emmett. I wasn't able to get my arms around it, but it still went down fighting.

Jasper and I raced back to the home. My spirits were still lifted because of recent events. Bella knew I was alive and I haven't hurt her. I was able to keep myself in control and she was happy to be with me. While running, there were some fresh trails. The scent was vampire and it was getting stronger as we reached the house. _Alice_, Jasper was concerned.

Reaching the front door, Jasper flew into the house. I followed and saw the couple in the living room. _I remember this scent_, Jasper thought. Looking at them, I remembered the man. He was the one who killed my mother. And the woman; she fed on me, leaving me to die. I snarled responsively and Emmett's hand clamped down on my shoulder, _Calm down, man_. "I think it would be best if you depart now," Carlisle suggested.

The blond man looked to him and smirked, "Fine." The woman was smiling at me, "Edward, is it? You know, you were really delicious. Too bad those two came along." I snarled again, then a cloud of calm come over me, _Don't worry, they're leaving_. It didn't help. Emmett took my arm and guided me to the stairs.

Alice and Rosalie were on the steps, watching our guests. Alice saw them heading for Canada, far away from Forks. That did soothe me; I didn't want them anywhere near Bella. The man turned to Carlisle, "Thank you for your help. We won't come back this way." Thinking back, through my fuzzy human memories, there was another man with them when they attacked me. Carlisle said those who were nomads usually travelled in pairs, so maybe the other went off on his own.

_I hope Laurent is done_, the female thought. It wasn't important, they were leaving. The man turned to the woman, "Victoria, let's go." She nodded, "Alright, James." They moved towards the door. James leapt from the porch, but Victoria spun around to face us. Her red hair swirled around her shoulders, "By the way, Edward," she smiled, "How's your human?" She bounded out and they flew into the forest.


	13. Taken

Chapter 13 – Taken

EPOV

Everyone of us became statues. No one spoke, but their minds were racing. _How did they know? _Esme thought. Her mind showed Bella smiling at graduation. _The girl?_, Carlisle thought of her and Charlie. _Why did they mention her?_ Rosalie asked. _Not Bella_, Jasper and Emmett showed concern. _Nooooo!_, Alice screamed. She immediately focused on Bella.

In the vision, Bella was in the middle of a field with the nomadic trio standing above her. Her face was terrified as she looked up from the ground. My eyes widened seeing Bella in the vision; the fear on her face and the tears in her eyes made my heart leap into my throat. That was what Victoria was thinking about; Laurent went after Bella.

Alice had another vision; Bella unconscious in Laurent's arms as he ran with her. Another vision came; Bella locked in Laurent's hold and I was standing 100 feet away from them. Bella's face was still terrified, pleading for me to help her. No one spoke, as I sprinted out of the house. My body practically flew as I ran to my mother's house. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were following me, but trailing behind. I was running at my true speed as the fastest in the family.

Discretion was the last thing on my mind as I ran into the house. The scent of vampire lingered in the air, apart from my own scent. The others caught up and scanned the room. There was no blood anywhere. Alice closed her eyes, trying to find Bella. She saw Laurent deciding to crossover the treaty line with her. As he made up his mind, the vision blurred away and disappeared, "The wolves will get involved."

I turned to her, my teeth bared, "We have to get her back!" Jasper tried to calm me and I shook my head, "It's not going to work!" The words were choked with rage, "I have to save her!" "We will," Carlisle spoke up, "Let's head to the line. Edward you can translate for us." I nodded and followed Carlisle to the treaty line. The stench of the wolves permeated the air as we got closer. On the other side, a large chocolate brown wolf came into sight. He ran along side us, _Stop, you know you cannot cross_. Slowing my pace, I turned toward the wolf, "Have any of you come across another vampire tonight? He had a human girl with him."

The wolf's mind was fascinating. He was telepathically connected with his pack. The other's points of view came through his mind, all from different places. One wolf just saw Laurent with Bella, unconscious in his arms. "Where are they? I need to get to her." The wolf tilted its head; _You cannot cross onto our land. We will save her_. "No, I have to do this. It's my fault. I must save Bella." _Jared_, another voice spoke in the wolf's mind, _keep the Cullens there_. Authority rang through this voice, _We are guiding the bloodsucker back towards them_. The wolf nodded, _Yes, Sam_.

I watched how the wolves confronted Laurent. The others caught up and I was explaining everything that was happening. Laurent sprinted into the forest, still carrying Bella. There was one wolf in particular right on his heel. _I'm going to rip the leech apart_. My eyebrows pulled together, recognizing Jacob's voice, _What did she do?_ The wolves were still wrangling Laurent in our direction.

Laurent stopped in his tracks, toying with Jacob. He threw Bella over his shoulder and sprinted into the treetops. The wolves still followed below, but not easily. My eyes looked up, waiting for him to come into sight. Laurent was close; I could hear his mind. He drifted his nose over the side of her body, _This human is magnificent. James is going to be happy_. My vision turned red; not my Bella. I roared into the air, letting drift out into the night.

Laurent stopped in his tracks, realizing he was surrounded. The wolves were coming towards us, standing on their side of the line. Laurent leapt out of the trees, standing directly on the line. Bella's body was limp as she hung over Laurent's shoulder. He smiled at us, "I understand the wolves, but why does this human matter to you?" He took Bella back into his arms, as she was beginning to stir. The color was returning to her cheeks and Laurent sighed, "She will be delicious," he said, sniffing at her hair. I was ready to attack.

Jacob stepped forward and snarled, _Let her go!_ Bella groaned and lifted her head. Her eyes widened with fear, realizing where she was. She saw the large reddish-brown wolf. Laurent spoke to her, "Don't worry, young one. This will be over soon." Her head snapped up, seeing her abductor. She let out an ear-splitting scream.

BPOV

What was happening? Who was he, why did he come here for me? Who was I to him? I felt the cold and hard holding me tight. We were flying through the night, just like the night Edward got me away from Damien. Just like that night, I was terrified being in the arms of a stranger. Terror took over everything within me and I blacked out.

What was going to happen? Would I live through this night? Would I ever see my parents, my friends, Jacob or Alice ever again? What about Edward? Edward, where are you? I need you. Please, Edward, help me! You promised you'd never leave me.

Air blew against my face and the stone arms were around me again. These weren't the arms of the one I wanted. My mind was detached from my body. I felt myself being moved, flung over something hard and jostled. I was trapped within my mind by fear. There was something near me that let out a fierce roar. Where was I? It felt like I was falling, but there was no impact.

I was being moved, my head against something hard. I moaned as my mind was letting me wake up. Whoever had me, his hold was too hard and it hurt. A cold breath blew against my face. The smell was sweet, but it wasn't from the one I needed. My eyes focused in the night and there was a line of five huge animals. One stepped closer, snarling. Its massive teeth mashed together as it moved closer. They were the size of bears, but they looked like wolves.

Am I dreaming? There was a group of people standing a few yards away from the elephantine beasts; all of them were pale and too still. "Don't worry, young one," a voice behind me crooned. I looked up, "This will be over soon." There was my crimson-eyed kidnapper. I screamed; panicked and terrified. I struggled in his arms, hoping to get free, "Let me go!" He laughed at my pleas, "She has fight in her; I admire that."

"Let her go!" an angry voice snarled. Behind the rage, I recognized Edward's voice. Looking back, I made him out among the pale statues. My mind was ignoring the huge animals. Laurent laughed, "What is she to you?" He leaned closer to my face and I cringed away, while he inhaled deeply, "Victoria came across you when you carried her away from the human boy's car. She followed you and heard you mention you loved her." The stranger turned away, "Well, if you don't mind," he swept his arms under my legs; "Bella and I have a date."

With that, he ran into the night. Cold air whipped around us. Edward was disappearing into the distance. The wind was too strong and tears streamed from my eyes. "Don't worry, Bella. I just have some friends who want to meet you." Branches tore at my dress and the skin of my legs. Everything suddenly stopped and I could breathe again.

We were in a large clearing, bathed in moonlight. Across the field, two figures were coming towards us, "So, this is the one you saw him with." A man came stepped forward, as the stranger let me back on my feet. Laurent gripped my arms, "Yes. My creation is a bit absurd. Why would he risk his life for a," he appraised me, "a pet?" He sneered the term 'pet.'

He released my arms, pushing me into the center of the trio. In the moonlight, I saw that the other two's eyes were pitch black; they were thirsty. My breath staggered, "Your creation?" I whispered, looking around me. "You're the ones," I looked at their beautiful deadly faces. They were the ones who attacked Edward and Ms. Elizabeth. They're the reason why Edward couldn't be with me.

The woman slapped me to the ground, laughing, "Yes. Myself and Laurent created your Edward." My cheek stung from the fresh cut. Looking up, the woman licked at her knuckles and her eyes slowly closed. She tasted my blood. I huffed into a broken sob, "You stole him from me." Someone pulled at my hair, making me face him. The second man with dirty blond hair made me look at him.

His eyes appraised me and he inhaled deeply, "Very floral. He's a newborn. You're lucky he didn't kill you." My eyes closed as his old tongue drifted over the cut on my face. I shook my head away from him, "Too bad I can't say the same for you. He's going to rip you apart." A low snarl built in the man's chest. My body shook as I feared what he would do to me. His head snapped up, looking away from me. Something gripped my waist and I was pushed down to the ground.

I was facing the forest, where I saw Edward coming out of the trees. He walked slowly towards us. My teeth bit down into my lip. "Please help me," I mouthed to him. Edward let out a roar, the same that roused me before, "Release her now!" The trio laughed, but then gasped. Along with Edward, a large russet wolf stood by his side.


	14. Stand Down

Chapter 14 – Stand Down

EPOV

Alice's vision came true. I was standing 100 yards away from the trio, while Bella was on the ground in the middle of their circle. She was terrified, hoping for me to help her. Why didn't Alice see Jacob standing with me? The wolves were my natural enemy and I didn't care much for Jacob, but he wanted Bella away from them almost as much as I do.

_The dark-haired one is mine_, Jacob declared. I nodded, looking James, the one who killed my mother. The others could have Victoria, but those men were about to die. My body leaned into a crouch, preparing to attack. Bella gasped for air as James took a hold of her arm. My eyes widened and Jacob took a step back. James chuckled darkly, "So this human does mean something to you," he looked at her, "Why?"

He stroked her cheek, then held strands of her hair. Jacob snarled, baring his teeth. "Don't touch her!" I spoke through my teeth. Laurent smiled and sniffed at her hair, "But she smells so sweet. What do you think James?"

Bella scowled and struggled to get James hand from her arm. James laughed as he pulled her into his chest, "I see why you find her interesting. She's feisty." Victoria stepped forward, took Bella's hand and inhaled at her wrist, "She smells delicious. Have you ever smelled anything like her?" Behind the trio, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and the rest of the wolves came out of the forest.

James pushed Bella back to the ground and he turned around. He stared straight at Alice, _Well, this is interesting_. James began smirking as he recalled memories of Alice, "Yes, I have. A little human girl about a century ago. Her blood was better than this one's" he caressed Bella's cheek again and she smacked his hand away. James looked back at Alice, "She was a little thing in an asylum in the South. She was looked over by another vampire and he changed her, trying to protect her from me." He stepped forward and pointed a finger towards her, "And there she is."

Jasper moved to Alice's side, crouching in front of her, "You hunted Alice?" Alice was motionless as she tried to recall any human memories, but nothing came to mind. Emmett moved closer to Jasper, blocking Alice from James' sight. James smiled at their attempt to shield Alice, "Yes, I remember her all too well. Mary Alice Brandon was the only human to ever escape me."

Alice gasped loudly, "That was my name?" It was shameful she had to learn about herself this way. James nodded, "Yes, the old vampire that watched over you, your creator, I destroyed him. He was fascinated by you and your little visions. But now," he looked back to Bella, "This one won't escape me." I snarled and James looked back, "Come any closer and I'll kill her." _Which would be an awful waste of blood_. James looked down at her, "Don't worry, I just want to see what she tastes like. I'm sure she's better than your mother."

My vision turned to red. This monster took my mother, he was not taking Bella. I leapt into the air. Laurent took Bella into his arms and ran with her. Her screams echoed behind them. Jacob ran after her, while I focused on James. I landed in front of James, kicking him in his chest. Through Jacob's mind, I saw Laurent and Bella. Her hair was blowing in the wind. I made myself focus on James and caught his leg as it was coming towards my head.

Taking the advantage, I made a strong pulled and ripped his leg off. The hunk of flesh was thrown across the field and Jasper caught it, then threw it into the flames of the fire. Victoria screamed as she saw James being dismembered. Alice leapt on Victoria's back, keeping her occupied. Victoria was concerned about James. In his mind, he had no concern for her. Alice fought with Victoria and pushed her into the circle of wolves.

James cringed on the ground, glaring up at me. In his mind, he recalled what Bella said to him, _Too bad I can't say the same for you. He's going to rip you apart. _I smirked at him, "Bella warned you and you didn't listen. I'm going to enjoy this." James bared his teeth at me. He swiped his hand at empty air as I dodged his hit. My arm curved around his neck, ready to take his head off, "Because of you, my life was destroyed." His elbow slammed into my torso, but I barely felt the impact.

James fell back to the ground and my foot smashed into chest, "If you think you're taking Bella away from me too," I leaned in closer, "Guess again." With all my strength, my knee slammed into his chest. He shrieked in pain from the impact. Under my knee, the skin of his chest was dusting away. James's arms fell to each side of his body. Moving quickly, I took them into my hands, tearing them off his body.

He screamed again, then snarled, "Laurent will finish the human and you will have lost everything," he spat at me. My eyes widened and my teeth sank into his neck, ripping out his flesh. That was for my mother, bashing his chest in was for Bella and tearing away his leg was for me.

Emmett came up behind me, "Edward, go. I'll take care of him. Get Bella." James was nothing but a whimpering pile of pieces now, "Thank you." Searching for Laurent's mind, I knew where they were. Following Jacob's foul scent, I ran through the dark trees. Through Jacob's eyes, Bella was on the ground, watching Laurent fight off Jacob. She looked terrified looking at the large wolf fight the vampire to the ground.

_I will not be the only one lost tonight_, Laurent was getting desperate. He tried to lunge at Bella, but she cringed away from him. She got to her feet, but he caught her ankle. I pushed myself faster trying to save the reason of my existence.

BPOV

Before Edward could get to me, I was being carried away. Laurent pulled me back into his arms. I couldn't help my screams, but it was for nothing. The wind was whipping so harshly, I could barely keep my eyes open. Fighting against the streaming tears, I opened my eyes and saw the giant russet wolf pursuing us. My eyes widened in fear.

What was more terrifying; me being in the arms of a bloodthirsty vampire or that we were being chased by a giant wolf? I prayed Edward would find me soon. The blustering wind suddenly stopped and I was dumped onto the ground and Laurent stood over me. Laurent's hand slammed into my shoulder, pinning me to the grass. My eyes closed as the pain registered to me. "Come closer, dog and I will kill the girl."

The wolf snarled as it took one step back. It was like it understood the threat. It's dark eyes fell on me as he backed away. The animal's eyes were black and focused, almost human-like. The wolf snarled, showing its sharp jagged teeth.

Laurent began to pull me further away. My fingers dug into the ground, trying to get out of his hold, but he pulled me back with one jerking move. Laurent looked at me, his eyes were malice. Behind him, the wolf lunged. A mass of dark fur flew over me, taking Laurent with it. Laurent's hold was broken, not before ripping the shoulder of my dress and exposing my skin. Sitting up, the wolf was at my side, snarling at the Laurent. Laurent glared menacingly, "What is it about this human that drives you so, shape shifter?" Shape shifter?

In all this madness, the memories of Jacob's legends entered my mind. His people were descendents of wolves. For one moment, the wolf looked straight into my eyes, then back to the vampire as he launched himself at us. The wolf's massive head knocked the vampire to the ground near me. Laurent sat up at an eerie speed and looked at me.

I swallowed hard as I realized that my shoulder had a spot of blood exposed and Laurent was staring at it. The wolf charged him, but a swift arm knocked the animal back into the trees. Even in terror, I was concerned for the wolf. He was protecting me. My body cringed along the forest floor, moving away from Laurent.

His cold hand clamped around my ankle, pulling me back to him. He was leaning over me, his teeth close to the dripping blood on my shoulder. My eyes pinched shut, afraid to the pain that was about to come. Everything happened so fast. Something slashed my shoulder, the russet wolf ran towards us with his mouth wide open and Laurent's hold on me was gone.

The wolf's mouth was clamped down on Laurent's arm. Behind the roar of the brutish beast, there was a whoosh of air and Edward was here. His eyes fell on me, then to the wolf holding his prey. Edward sprinted toward them; taking hold of Laurent's other arm, then ripping off his body. There was another gust of wind and another man was standing at the edge of the open field. The moonlight caught in his blond hair and lit ups his pale skin. My eyes narrowed as I recognized Dr. Cullen.

He stood still as he looked over the fight. Tearing my attention from the doctor, something rolled across the grass towards me from the fight. The pale chuck twitched and my mouth fell open. It was Laurent's hand.

I gasped and tried to move. My shoulder flared with pain from a deep gash. I was too afraid to notice the pain before. My body fell against the ground from the pain, making dirt and grass get on the wound. Dr. Cullen snatched up the hand away from me and started a fire, throwing the hand into the flames. Edward stepped away from the wolf, towards the fire. Dr. Cullen spoke quickly to Edward and the wolf. The wolf nodded as Edward did.

The smoke changed to a sweet smell and the flames turned to purple as the body of Laurent was burned. "Watch her, I'll be right back," Edward instructed. He looked back to me, then sprinted into the trees. He left me alone with the large wolf? That terror did not set in until the wolf stepped towards me. I whimpered silently, why did Edward leave me with this animal?

The wolf shook its massive head and turned into the trees. I was alone in the dark field. My wound was starting to burn; it may be infected. My hand rested on it, but the contact only made the pain worse. "Bella?" I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. My eyes narrowed as Jacob walked toward me. He crossed the field, wearing nothing but some cut-off shorts. My eyes widened, "Jake, what are you doing here? Get out of here, it's not safe."

He ignored my warning as he kneeled down next to me, "No, it's fine now. Are you alright?" I gawked at him, "Jake, you have to go." What if the wolf came back? Jacob crouched by me, "No, Bells, really, it's safe. I'm sorry I scared you." I stared into his eyes and my mind fell on the wolf, "How did you scare me? What are you talking about?" my voice was a bit shaky. He sighed, "Bella, you just saw me and Edward tear apart that bloodsucker." The color left my face, "You?" my voice trembled. He nodded, "Yes." My hand cupped my mouth, "You're a…a…" "A werewolf," he added. "Wha… what," I blinked, "What is going on here?" Jacob moved my hand and looked over my cut, when our heads snapped up to another sound.

Edward was walking towards us. Jacob stood, looking at him. Edward flashed to my side and I clutched myself to him, breaking into tears. This was the most terrifying night of my life. He brushed my hair back, "Are you….." I heard him inhale deeply. I moved back to see his face. His eyes were on my bleeding shoulder. It was red and purple from the blood and bruising. The burning was getting stronger and it felt like it was moving. Edward was motionless as he held me, then suddenly, a dark hand knocked him away from me.

Jacob stood between me and Edward, "Get away from her." Edward's eyes were menacing as he looked at Jacob, "You stay away from her!" They glared at each other as the burning grew stronger. I winced and let out a huff. My breathing increased, as the burning moved down my arm and across my shoulders, down into my chest. My teeth chattered as the pain grew, clutching itself around my heart. My mouth fell open, but nothing came out.

The pain washed over my heart and it was pushed into every vein in my body. My legs collapsed as I let out a piercing scream. My fingers dug into my palms as everything within began to burn. "BELLA!" two voices yelled. My head whipped back and forth against the grass as the burning flames licked at every inch of my skin. This was unbearable, what was happening me?


	15. Complete

Chapter 15 – Complete

BPOV

The pain was impossibly increasing. My eyes were getting clouded, but I was able to make out Jacob and Edward looking down at me. "Edward," my hearing was clouded as well, "let me see her." Another blurred face looked at me. Everything was getting darker. "Bella, where did the pain start?" I spoke through my teeth, "My shoulder!" I shrieked. Something pressed against my shoulder at the exact spot where the burning began.

"How did you get this?" the musical voice asked. I screamed out loud as the flames rage under my skin. My eyes closed as my body thrashed. An unbreakable hold was around my wrists, not letting me move. Someone inhaled deeply, "Laurent. He did it." "What can we do?" it was Edward's agonized voice. My eyes shot open searching for him. Beyond the haze, I saw that he was kneeling down by my other side. His hand was curved to my face.

"Carlisle, what can I do?" Dr. Cullen was holding my wrists, keeping me from moving, "Nothing, the venom has already spread to her heart. There's nothing we can do. The change has begun." Nothing he could do? What was happening to me? What change?

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" this was Jacob's voice. My dad! He thinks I'm spending the night alone at Edward's house. Wait, why couldn't I go back? The burning intensified and I screamed again. My hands were pinned to my side. "We don't know," Dr. Cullen said, "This is difficult, but for now, Bella's missing. When she wakes up, then we can decide." My heart pumped the burning blood through my body and I wanted to be thrown into water to stop the burning.

I groaned out loud, wanting to die. Edward held me against his chest, his arm strong, so I couldn't move. Someone sighed deeply, "Will you take responsibility for her?" "I will, Jacob," Edward said solemnly, "It's my fault why this happened to her." I was swept up from the ground and in someone's arms. My eyes closed as the fire burned my brain. Maybe it would eat me alive and I would die.

Everything around me felt different. I knew I was being moved, but I didn't feel the comfort of a cool breeze, there was only the burning. One minute, it was dark and then, I was under bright lights. Someone was breathing heavily as we moved through the bright lights. "Not her too. Are you kidding me?" there was a woman's female voice. She was angry and sarcastic in the same tone.

There was a deep snarl, "Leave us alone, Rosalie." A door slammed and I was laid on something soft. The smell of leather was all I could recognize. Someone took my hand, "Bella, can you hear me?" The pain was so strong, that I didn't bother to scream anymore. All I could do was let the pain consume me. "Bella, honey?" Edward stroked my hair, "I am sorry. This is my fault. I didn't want this for you. I wanted you to have…." He sighed, "It doesn't matter now. I promise the pain will be over soon."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, not able to speak. If I opened my mouth, all I would do is scream and he didn't need to hear that. Though the pain was excruciating, I didn't take my eyes from Edward's. Around us, I could hear so many things. The muffled sounds of my hearing became sharper. I could hear footsteps outside the door. There was a television playing downstairs. It sounded like a video game. "Come on, Jaz," somebody yelled. Was that Emmett Cullen? How could I hear him so clearly?

In the corner of my mind, I kept track of the clock ticking on the floor above it. After twelve thousand, six hundred and eighty-three ticks from the sun rising, someone came into the room. "Don't worry, Edward, it will be over soon. Do you hear her heart?" This was a different woman. She leaned into my line of sight. Her caramel red hair flowed down her shoulders. Forgetting myself, I shrieked in pain and Edward and Mrs. Cullen flashed to my side, "Bella, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Cullen looked me over, "It's almost over, dear." All I did was stare. I hadn't blinked once. Mrs. Cullen smiled and there was a spectrum of rainbows on her white teeth. Everything was so bright now. My eyes should be in pain, but they weren't. Along with everything being so loud, I closed my eyes. Taking solace in the fact that this was almost over, I tried to think past the pain. How long was I here? What was Charlie doing? He must be panicking. I had to let him know I was still in town.

The pain was starting to move again, leaving my arms and legs, but it was growing stronger in my chest. I banged my head against the table, trying to distract the pain. Edward held my face, "Don't!" His eyes were black as he looked at me, "You're almost there." He leaned down and kissed my eye, "Just hold on." I closed my eyes and felt the pain. My heart sprinted, flaring up the pain and I screamed, "Edward!"

Hands held my face, "Bella, look at me, please, just look at me." I opened my eyes and saw his face in a new way. My eyes made out every detail of his face. There was a thin line of red in his eyes. The bronze of his hair was bright and the furrow between his eyebrows was deep. The smell of his breath was intoxicating. A mixture of honey, lilac and sunlight. It was silly, but he smelled like sunlight. "Bella, look into my eyes and stay with me." I did as he asked; only seeing his eyes. "It's almost over. I'm so sorry, but now, we'll always be together."

I clutched my teeth together, holding back my final scream. My heart sprinted faster then ever. I clutched Edward's hand and it was soft and warm. My eyes widened as my heart flared one more time. I could actually feel my own heartbeats and hear them. My heart felt like it was failing. It flattered and then stopped. With a sigh, the pain was gone. I blinked and it felt funny.

When my mind registered for me to sit up, my body had already done it. Looking to my right, there was a glass wall. Looking out to the dark night, I could still see the trees and the wide river. There was no movement of animals near the house. Someone was still holding my hand. My eyes feel on the snow white hand holding my own. Their skin matched perfectly with mine. I was snow-white too. My other hand moved to my wounded shoulder, seeing no wound there.

Whoever was holding my hand gave it a light squeeze. My mind acknowledged the gesture, but I didn't move. The wound was bad and, at least, there should be some bandaging. A hand light held my chin, turning my face, "Bella?" My eyes looked straight into Edward's. Behind him, there were others with the same pale skin as ours. Dr. & Mrs. Cullen, Alice & Emmett Cullen and Rosalie & Jasper Hale; they were all here. Some smiled, while others watched me closely.

I timidly smiled back and bit my lip. This action felt so different, my teeth were like knives, but it didn't hurt when I bit myself. Dr. Cullen stepped forward and the motion swirled up the air. He smelled like baked bread and mountain air. "Bella, how do you feel?" Dr. Cullen was strikingly handsome man. His golden hair was like the sun on the brightest day.

My mind was focusing on so many things all at the same time. Thinking about Dr. Cullen's question, my body felt stronger and more durable. But my throat was desiccate. "I feel fin…." I stopped speaking at the sound of my voice. My voice sounded less like me and more like Alice, "Fine." Edward caressed my cheek, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "Yes, but my throat," my hand cupped around my throat. Emmett and Carlisle came closer, "Yes, you must be very thirsty."

Looking at him, Emmett was a human version of a bear. His muscles were tight underneath his cotton shirt. Emmett smiled and the same rainbow was on his teeth as well, "We'll show you what to do to help with that." My head tilted to the side, "Wait, what happened to me? Where am I?" In my mind, I knew the answer, but everything else shied away from it. It couldn't be true.

Edward sighed, "From what it looks like, when Laurent was leaning over you, he was preparing to bite you, but Jacob pulled him away. Laurent's teeth were bared and he cut your shoulder, infecting you with his venom." I remembered that horrid night, the memory was hazy. Remembering Laurent's face, he didn't look as handsome as I remembered. His face was murky.

"The venom changed me?" I asked, almost shocked. Edward nodded, "Yes. I am so sor…." I held up my hand, stopping his sentence, "Am I like you now?" I looked to the doctor, "Dr. Cullen, am I?" He nodded once, "Yes and please, call me Carlisle. Do not worry, Bella, we will help you adjust." He held his hand out for me, "Please, come with us, you must hunt to help with your throat." I took the doctor's hand and he guided me downstairs. The Cullens house was so beautiful. No one had ever seen it, not even knew where it was located.

Walking past the family, the scents of chocolate, hyacinth, leather, vanilla, moss, cream and others filled my nose. They all smelled so delicious. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were close behind as we walked outside. The night was brighter, so how. I looked up at the clouds and saw the many breaks and catching only glimpses of stars. The trees across the river stood majestically. From here, I could see the definition in the bark. The smell of the night was mind-boggling. The river smelled cleaned, mixed with trees and grass.

"Just follow me," Carlisle said. My eyes watched as he ran off into the night. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were with me as we ran. Alice stayed close to me, making it a race. The two off us leapt over fallen trees. My leaps were heads above hers. "Show-off," she called out into the night. I laughed as I landed on the high branch, "Slowpoke."

There was a snarl. "Alice, Bella, we have to focus," Carlisle said. Taking one step, I landed on the balls of my feet on the ground. Alice smiled at me brightly. The two of us had forgotten the others were waiting for us. Edward took my hand as we continued to run. My breathing stayed at a steady pace, picking up the scent of something hot, wet and delicious. But the smell was off. My throat flared smelling the off-hot, wet scent. A large bear lazily circled in front of a cave.

Ignoring the other, I stepped towards the brute. His large heart beat and it stood on his hind legs. He was more than four feet taller than me. "Alright, Bella," Carlisle spoke in a low voice, "what do you want to do?" The animal swiped at me and I caught its large paw. The bear let out a weak cry and I immediately felt bad. My hand released it and Emmett scoffed, "Don't be a girl, Bella." The bear roared and smacked its paws against my shoulders. The force of it should have broken my body. My teeth sank into its neck, feeling the hot blood flow into my mouth. Sucking at it, the animal fell to the ground, drained and dead.

Emmett and Edward came over to me. Emmett nudged the huge carcass with his foot, "Not bad, for a chick." I looked up at him and he smiled, "Let's see how you handle a black bear next time." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, "How do you feel?" "Better, actually." My hand rested on my stomach, "I feel like my insides are flooded." Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head, "That's how it is when you overfeed."

Back at the house, Carlisle and his wife, who said I could call her Esme, invited me to live with their family. As for Charlie, I was pronounced missing. He searched Edward's house, but there were no signs of forced entry. Charlie knew I was too practical a person to just run away, so he deduced that I was taken. This wasn't something I was handling lightly. Renee was losing her mind. She came out to Forks with Phil and she was refusing to leave until I was found.

My picture was in newspapers all the way to Portland. My heart sank as my parents were interviewed on the local news. Forks was known for being a safe town, but it was rocked this past year with the deaths of Elizabeth and Edward Masen and now, the alleged kidnapping of Isabella Swan.

Trying to keep me distract from thinking about my parents, Edward told me enough about vampires to know that he and I were the strongest vampires in the family. On my first day, Alice loaned me enough outfits to last me for a month. She insisted on getting me more.

After my first hunt, while changing my clothes, I noticed Edward's grandmother's ring was no longer on my right hand. Panic struck me; did I lose I lost it on that awful night." My fingers clinched and I looked at my left hand. My eyes closed in relief as I saw it was now on my third finger. Edward found me looking at the ring, "I hope you don't mind. Now that we can be together, I thought it would be more appropriate for you to wear the ring on your left hand." I smiled at him, "I don't recall you properly asking me."

Edward laughed, "You're right, Bell. I didn't." He got down on one knee and held my hand, "Isabella, will you marry me?" My eyes closed for a moment. He stood back up, "I'll take that smile as a yes." He kissed me, locking his arms around me. My smile faltered as I thought about my parents. I was engaged and I couldn't tell them. Edward looked at me, "What?" Stepping away from him, I stood by the glass wall, "What am I going to do about Charlie?" Edward lightly kissed my shoulder, "We'll think of something,"

"Hey Edward, are we going to have this rematch or what?" The two of us looked back to the door. Edward shook his head, "That guy is a glutton for punishment." He quickly kissed my cheek and left the room. Thinking about Charlie, I was worried. How were we going to handle this? Charlie alone, worrying about me. It wasn't fair.

The news was showing less and less of my disappearance as the days became weeks. Looking out the glass wall, Emmett really didn't like to be beaten. His bulging arm was around Edward's neck as he was pulling him backwards. "I got you now, kid!" My head shook as I watched them. Alice and I stood watching their fights as we did every day.

"Edward, stop teasing him and win. We need to talk," I spoke in a soft voice. From outside, he winked at me, threw Emmett into the river and laughed, "I win again." A deafening roar came from the water, as Emmett surfaced, "TOMMOROW!" Edward chuckled and bounded into the house, "Sorry, Alice. I need my lucky charm," he apologized, as he took me into his arms.

Edward dashed to our bedroom, closing the door and sat us on the couch. Before I could speak to him, his lips were on mine. "Now, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked while kissing along my neck. I sighed and looked out the glass wall, "What are we going to do now? We're immortal now, so we have nothing but time ahead of us." He chuckled, "That's not entirely true. Yes, we do have a lot of time ahead of us, but that's not all. We have love, each other, a family and an eternity to spend together."

He drew back and held my face in his hands, "Bella, I love you and all I want is for you is to be happy. Tell me what you want and I will see that you have it." I smiled and touched my finger to his nose, "I have you, so I am happy. Now and forever." He kissed me, crushing me to him, looking ahead to our eternity together.


	16. Epilogue Bella

Epilogue – Bella

My first year as a vampire was a happy one. With the Cullens' help, Edward and I were married a few months after my change. Unfortunately, my parents and human friends couldn't attend. It would've been difficult to explain how I was marrying a man who was declared dead months ago. I was happy to speak to my parents again. Dad was mad at me, but still glad to know I was safe. I told him that I went for a walk in the woods the next morning and fell in the river. When I fell, I bumped my head on a rock and I was carried out for miles. This was a completely far-fetched story, but stranger things have happened.

When I went to see my parents in Forks, I told them that I suffered from hypothermia, which caused my skin to be so pale. It was a permanent effect from my illness. Alice had gotten me contact lenses for my eyes and I hated them. The flimsy bits of plastic in my eyes were annoying. Focusing my eyes, I could see them beating eaten away by the venom. They weren't going to last long. Mom was so happy that I was home, she didn't care what I looked like. Charlie was a bit more suspicious, but he didn't want to go into it any further.

"Well, kid, what are you going to do?" I looked at Charlie, seeing every crinkle in his skin, "I want to go to college. Nothing has changed about that. I'm really sorry you were so worried about me." Mom hugged me, "We didn't want anything to happen to you." During my time in Forks, I went to see Jacob. Carlisle showed me the boarder. Edward and I waited until a wolf found me. My nose crinkled as the huge wolf came towards me. I blinked once, holding my breath, "I'd like to speak to Jacob."

The large black wolf nodded. "Sam said you can follow him." My eyebrows pulled together. "Sam? Sam Uley?" The wolf nodded again. My breath was caught in my throat. Sam was a friend of mine and he was the large black wolf that aided us that night. Edward kissed my temple, "I'll be waiting right here." Walking alongside Sam in his wolf form, others came and I was getting nervous. These animals were huge. My eyes closed, "I'd like to thank all of you for helping me that night." Sam's black eye looked me over. I looked at him, "I know you don't think me being a vampire is a good thing, but it is better than being dead. At least I can still see my family."

The wolf huffed. I half-smiled, "Sam, I'm still Bella, just a stronger version." "I can take it from here, Sam." Jacob walked out of the trees. He stood several feet away from me, "So, what are you doing here?" My shoulders slumped from his mean tone. "Jake, don't be mad. You did what you could," I explained. The other wolves walked away, but I could still here a few lingering behind. Jacob shook his head, "No, Bells. I should've gotten you away from that leech sooner." I shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. But I still appreciate your trying to save me. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

My arms rose, waiting to hug him, but he scent was sickening me. Jacob shook his head slowly, cringing away. The both of us laughed. "Just do me one favor, Bella." I smiled, "What is it?" He smiled, "If that bloodsucker ever hurts you, let me know. I'll handle it." I huffed and glared at me, "I will. But, just so you know, you'll be helping me with that, not doing it for me." We laughed again, "Bye Bella." "Bye Jake." I watched as he walked away and phased into his wolf form. Turning back, I ran back to the treaty line, where Edward was waiting for me.

The following fall, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I attended Dartmouth. Jasper had to falsify some records for Edward so that he could attend the school. College life was so different. On campus, sever students vied for my attention, even when they knew I was a happily married woman. Edward picked me up from my classes every day, trying to keep my admirers at bay. I couldn't help but smile at Edward's jealousy. "Stop letting those guys get to you." Edward pulled my hand to his lips, "I can't help it sometimes. You tempt them too much." I pulled my hand away quickly, "Oh, I do it." He nodded, "Yup, in those jeans, you could tempt a priest." I looked down to the form fitting blue jeans and high boots I was wearing. My hand drifted down his chest, past his stomach and the waistband of his pants, "Am I that tempting?" Edward looked at me, "Oh yes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sixty Years

Alice and I were closer than anyone else in the family. In our time together, Emmett and Jasper were amazing brothers to me. Emmett enjoyed picking on me, putting me in headlocks and messing my hair. I think it's still revenge from all the lost wrestling matches and arm-wrestling matches. Sometimes, Rosalie would help get Emmett off.

Now, our family lived in Canada, close to Alaska. In these past years, all of us attended school together. Edward and I attended law school together and have worked in law firms. For our time alone, Edward and I would frequently run in the mountains, hunting the big prey and swimming in the hidden lakes. "Are you alright, love? You're really quiet," he asked one morning as we watched the sunrise.

I snuggled closer into his chest, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He kissed my hair, "You're my wife. Worrying about you is part of the job description." I turned around to wrap my arms around his neck, placed my legs on either side of his body and kissed him. He rolled us over, so that we were lying on the ground, "Bella," he crooned, "I wish I could have…" I stopped him with a kiss. "Don't. We have each other and that is what we wanted, just not in the exact why we thought."

Edward smiled, "You're right. I have you for the rest of my life," he brushed my hair back, "I have my Bella." He kissed me, holding me closer to him. I knew he was still upset about my transformation, but I had an eternity to show him I was happy with this life.


	17. Epilogue Edward

Epilogue – Edward

As Bella spent the day with Alice, I went to the treaty line in La Push to speak with Jacob. He strode from the trees, "Paul said you wanted to see me?" His tone was clearly annoyed. I stood on my side of the line, "I just wanted to truly thank you for your help." Jacob blinked once and scoffed, "Helped you? You think I did it for you? That's what I do, especially since they had a human in immediate danger."

_Of all humans, why did it have to be my best friend_. Controlling myself, I continued, "Jacob, I know you have your own feelings for Bella, but I can promise you, I will take care of her." Jacob shrugged off the tree he was leaning on, "You'd better. She's one of you now, but if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down. Treaty or no treaty, I will be coming for you."

I didn't take Jacob's threat too seriously, but he meant it. He cared for Bella more than he let on. "That's fair, Jacob. If I ever hurt her, I'd want you to destroy me anyway, if that would make her feel better." Jacob huffed, "Fine," he turned for the trees and I left for the house. I hated being away from Bella. Since that night she was taken, I rarely let her out of my sight and with my ability; my sight had a great extension. Even if I wasn't in the room with her, as long as she was with someone else, I could still see her.

Bella let Alice and Esme help plan our small wedding. I was more than happy to speak the vows that I was giving my life over to her, but she was already my life.

In the sixty years of our change, Bella and I have adjusted well. Whenever Emmett upset her, she handled it herself, but I still was close in case she needed me. Bella had taken to fighting with Emmett and has learned many fighting routines for herself. During our moments together, when she was in my arms, I began to hate myself. She was warm, but there was no heartbeat. If only I had the strength to stay away from her when she was human, to leave her at my mother's house that night and leave Forks, Bella would be an old woman now, with children and grandchildren. She would have had a full life without my interference. Even though she says she is more than happy to be with me, I still feel I have taken so much from her.

"Edward, please. Let's not discuss this again," she said to me, "We have each other and I'm happy." Bella rested on her knees atop of our bed. Her hands rested on my shoulders as she looked into my eyes, "I understand why you may feel this way, but when I think about the time you were gone, Edward, I was so miserable. I may have fallen in love again, but that love would not compare to the love I felt, that I still feel for you. Edward, we belong together and if you keep arguing that fact, we are going to have a major problem in our marriage. It's been over 60 years, get over it."

I smiled at her playful threat; she was so adorable when she threatened me, "You're right, love. I am sorry. We wanted each other and that is what we have." My fingers claimed her chin and kissed my lips to hers. Arms curved around my waist pulling into her embrace. I was happy to have my Bella back in my life. She now belonged to me in every way possible and I was hers. She once asked me what we would do with our lives now that we were immortal. All I knew is that I would spend eternity making my wife happy and complete, because she has already completed me.


End file.
